The Newest Directions
by BriGleePena
Summary: The 2nd generation of the glee club starring everyones favorite Disney Channel stars! Comment please
1. Trailer

Trailer

Hi, My Name is Demi Munroe; I'm a sophomore here at McKinley High. Singing and the arts are my passion. I've been singing for as long as I can remember and I've been doing musical theater since I was 5. Rachel Berry is my role model and I took over her spot as glee club president after she graduated last year. I am just like her; we are both the most talented glee clubbers of our time.

What's up? I'm Sterling O'Donnell. I'm the Quarterback of the McKinley football team and one of the most popular guys in school. I'm dating Chelsea Fabray, head cheerleader. People say I'm the next Finn Hudson. People don't know that I'm an awesome singer, and I live with my cousin Will, who is the glee club director and Spanish teacher. My parents died in a car crash when I was 13 and will was the only other family member I had in Ohio so I moved in with him. That's a secret and I'm hoping to keep it that way.

I'm Chelsea Fabray. You may recognize my last name. Quinn Fabray is my cousin. She didn't have the best rep at McKinley and she's a disgrace to the family name, but I don't let that get in the way of my popularity. I'm the head cheerleader and I'm dating the hottest, most popular guy in school, Sterling O'Donnell

Sup? I'm Joe Lucas. I'm THE hottest guy in school, despite what people say about my bud Sterling. People call me the jerk of the school, but hey, it's better than loser of the school right? I'm a flirt and hit on every girl I see.

Hello, I'm Nick Lucas. I'm a quiet member of the glee club and a guitar player. Joe the Jerk is my cousin but it's not something I'm proud of, we stay out of each other's way and I like it that way. I'm secretly crushing on Demi, the star of the glee club, but she's to focus on becoming a star for a boyfriend, and I respect that.

How yawl doing? I'm Brandon Jones. Rapper of the future, glee club member of today. Mercedes Jones is my sister and former glee club member. Music runs in the family so I joined glee club to make her proud. I'm a good guy, but miserably single.

Hi I'm Selena Russo! People know me as the school wannabe. People say I can't sing but I joined glee club to prove them wrong. My main competition is Demi Munroe. She is the "star" of the glee club but I think she's just one big phony. I'd do anything to one up her for once.

A story about a group of kids that take over New Directions after the original kids graduate. Starring some of the Disney Stars:

Demi Lovato as Demi Munroe

Sterling Knight as Sterling O'Donnell

Chelsea Staub as Chelsea Fabray

Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas

Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas

Brandon Smith as Brandon Jones

Selena Gomez as Selena Russo

The Newest Directions

Comment or else I wont continue


	2. Pilot

Pilot

Demi's POV:

I walked into McKinley High for the first time as a sophomore. I looked around seeing all of the new freshman, and last year's juniors as seniors. I noticed faces were missing. Last year's seniors including Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, who I saw everyday last year and talked to. Rachel had been my student mentor last year when I was a freshman. Finn was her boyfriend so I stayed with both of them a lot of the time. They were both really nice, although Finn could be kind of an airhead, and Rachel could be a little conceded. But, I could be conceded at sometimes too. I was aware that besides Rachel, I could out sing any girl at McKinley, all though I had more of a raspy rock voice, and Rachel was more Broadway. She was going to Julliard now living with Finn, who now attended Columbia. I took Rachel's place as president of Glee when she graduated. As I turned the corner, I remembered why I dreaded these hallways. A grape slushy hit my face ruining me iron curled hair and hitting my fair skin.

End of Demi's POV

"Hey gleek freak, welcome back to looserville, population YOU!" Joe shouted at Demi, throwing a grape slushy in her face. She couldn't stand all of the jocks and cheerleaders at this school, most of them were really stuck up. Except for Sterling Knight, the quarter back of the football team who Demi had a little crush on since middle school. But there was just one problem, he had no idea Demi existed. She glanced at his locker

Sterling's POV:

I had been here since 5:45 am with my cousin Will, who is a teacher here at McKinley. No one knows we are related in any way and I would like to keep it that way. I've lived with him since my parents died, and it was just a normal routine, talking to Will and having a good time at home, and completely ignoring him in school except for Spanish class, where he was my teacher. I felt someone kissing my neck as I turned around to my girlfriend Chelsea. "Hey baby." She said, kissing my lips. I pulled her away. She's the head cheerleader, and I'm the quarterback, we kind of have no choice but to date. I honestly didn't really like her as much as she liked me, but she is good for my rep and she's hot. Not that I'm one of those jerks, like Joe, but he was my team mate, who was I too judge.

End of Sterling's POV

"Hi Chelsea, how was…." Sterling said, forgetting where she went this summer.

"Cheer Camp?" Chelsea said, finishing his sentence. "Great! I actually..." Chelsea continued as Sterling stopped paying attention, looking over Chelsea's shoulder noticing that girl who was in the glee club. What was her name? Debby, Delilah, Demi? Yea that was it, Demi. She was at her locker looking in a mirror with a paper towel whipping purple goo off of her face. "Joe" he thought. The bell rang.

"Bye Sweetie." Chelsea said, kissing Sterling on the Cheek and walking away

Wills POV:

I cooked dinner waiting for Sterling to get out of the shower. I had to admit, I'm nervous about tomorrow. I'm posting the glee sign up list and there will be auditions after school. With all of my original kids gone, like Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and all of my other amazing kids, I'm not sure if we will be able to keep the glee club going. I mean, we have great kids from last year, Like Demi Munroe, who was amazing and Brandon, who is Mercedes' brother, and Nick and Selena. But if we don't have at least 7 kids, Figgins will cancel glee. That would crush all of my hard work. I put food on me and Sterling's plate as I heard a voice coming from upstairs. I walked up to the shower where I heard Sterling, singing She Will Be Loved, by Maroon 5. I have to be honest, in the few years Sterling's been living with me, I didn't know he could sing, and I didn't know he was good. Maybe I could talk him into joining glee. Sure he is the quarterback, But so was Finn, who was talented and a great kid, just like Sterling. I heard Sterling getting out of the shower and I ran downstairs.

End of Will's POV:

"Sup." Sterling said, sitting down and sticking a fork into his pasta.

"How was school?" Will asked him.

Sterling shrugged, "Ok I guess, hey you know that girl who's in the glee club, Demi? Is she any good?"

"Oh yea, she's phenomenal, almost as good as Rachel Berry. Funny you should mention glee, I was wondering, would you consider helping me out and joining this year, if I don't get any more kids, Principal Figgins will cancel it." Will said.

Sterling had an unsure look on his face. "I don't know, the other guys will think I'm homo, and Chelsea will break up with me because she'll think I'm homo."

Will take a deep breath. "I understand Sterl, it'll be tough, but remember Finn Hudson, he was just like you, really cared about him rep, dated the head cheerleader, but when he joined glee you know what he told me? He said it was the best decision of his life. So I'm not going to pressure you to join, but think about it? Ok?"


	3. Pilot:Part 2

Episode 2: Auditions

Sterling's POV:

I lied in bed thinking about what Will said. Maybe I could be the next Finn Hudson. I mean, I'm a pretty good singer, I'm not the worst dancer, and I've been playing guitar since I was 10 and Piano since I was 7. But, everyone will think I'm gay. This is confusing, I mean, will said this is what happened to Finn, but it payed off for him in the end. They won nationals and Finn got a scholarship to go to Columbia. Maybe I could get a scholarship to a college. I don't expect Will to pay for college because he is just a teacher. The auditions are tomorrow, I'll sleep on it I guess.

Demi's POV (The next day at school)

I signed up for glee auditions even though I knew I would get in. Everyone gets in, and I'm president, Mr. Shuster told me. But, he said I still need to try out. I'm singing That's What You Get by Paramore, my favorite band. I skimmed my sheet music as I looked around the auditorium. I saw Selena glaring at me from the row of seats next to me, a couple of freshman, and Brandon and Nick walking in. I saw Mr. Shuster at his table looking over the sign up sheet.

End of Demi's POV

"Hey D!" Brandon said to Demi holding out his arms for a hug. Demi gave him a hug and then turned to Nick, holding guitar case.

"Hi" Demi said smiling, giving Nick a hug. Nick blushed and returned the hug with one arm, setting his guitar case down.

Mr. Shuster walked on stage, holding the sign up list in his hand.

"Ok everyone! Welcome to the newest year of New Directions, I see some new faces and some old faces. Let me just take attendance and…." He was interrupted by someone running through the door.

"Wi… I mean Mr. Shuster; I would like to try out." Sterling said, out of breath.

Demi, Nick, and Brandon's mouths dropped and Mr. Shuster grinned.

"Of course Sterling, take a seat." Mr. Shuster said, "Alright now let's take attendance just raise your hand when I call your name. Demi Munroe, Nick Lucas, Brandon Jones, Selena Russo, Nicole Mesa (Nicole Anderson from JONAS), Doug Mitchell (Doug Brouchu from Sonny), and then Sterling O'Donnell." He said, scribbling Sterling's name to the bottom of the list. "Ok Demi your up." Mr. Shuster said motioning Demi towards the stage. Demi got onstage and started to sing.

Sterling's POV:

Wow Will was right, she is amazing. I have never heard a voice quite like that before. The way she got so into the song was something I've never seen. If I could put that much passion into football, I could be the next Michal Vick, well without the whole dog and being banned thing. I couldn't stop looking at her and I think she noticed because when she saw me staring at her smiling she blushed and looked away. Wait, Sterling stop that you have a girlfriend!

End of Sterling's POV

Next was Nick, who sang Hello Goodbye by the Beatles and played guitar, Brandon, who rapped Heartless by Kanye West, Selena, who sang Skater Boy by Avirl Lavinge, Nicole, who sang Good Morning Baltimore from Hairspray and Doug, who sang I'm a Believer, the new version by Bowling for Soup. Then was Sterling, who decided to try out at the last minute.

"Sterling, what will you be singing?" Mr. Shuster asked his cousin.

Sterling looked around at all of the eyes on him, than looked at Will.

"Umm, I'm going to sing a song I wrote, but I need a guitar." Sterling replied

"You can borrow mine." Nick said, handing his guitar to Sterling. Sterling said thanks and walked up onto stage clearing his throat.

"This is a song I wrote called Starstruck (from the movie, but pretend he wrote it)

Sterling started playing and singing

Demi's POV:

Wow, he is amazing. I had no idea he could sing. There has to be a reason why he is auditioning. I mean, not everyone is just like Finn Hudson. But I wasn't going to think about that right now. He's good and a really good songwriter. Maybe I can become closer to him


	4. Pilot:Part 3

Episode 3: Trouble in Paradise

(After auditions)

Will walked onto the stage clapping, "Great job everyone! Vocal Adrenaline is goanna have some competition this year! Our first rehearsal is Thursday, which is tomorrow. I'll see you all then!"

Demi walked over to Sterling, who was putting his backpack on his shoulder.

"You were amazing; I loved the song, my names Demi!" Demi said smiling, holding out her hand.

Sterling returned the smile and took Demi's hand, "Thanks, I'm Sterling, and you were awesome too."

Demi blushed and let go of Sterling's hand, "Thank you, so, um, what made you want to join glee, you're a football player?"

Sterling looked at Will, who was talking to Nicole and Doug, then looked at the floor, then back at Demi

"Um, I guess because it worked out for Finn Hudson so well, I thought it could open some doors for me also." Sterling replied. Demi shook her head as the bell rang, ending free period. Sterling and Demi both walked out of the auditorium together

"So, I guess I'll see you around." Demi said, Sterling shook his head and replied, "Yea, bye Demi." Demi walked away. Sterling smiled and almost started walking to Spanish until a familiar voice came from behind him

"Sterling, why were you in there and why were you talking to that loser?" Chelsea said a little angry.

(Sterling's POV)

I started to stutter. I couldn't tell Chelsea I joined glee club. Of corse, the first day of school was the only day that you saw a cheerleader without their uniform. So Chelsea was wearing hers with a curled pony tail. She glared at me. She would break up with me and even worse, tell everyone who exists in this school. My life would be over and I would be off of the football team. Finally, I thought of a really lame excuse

End of Sterling's POV:

"Umm, I left my wallet in their at the assembly yesterday, and that Demi girl found it and gave it to me, I mean she found my wallet, I didn't wanna be rude and just take it, and walk away." Sterling said, sounding unsure of himself.

Chelsea stood there, looking at him. "Whatever, but don't be seen talking to her ever again! It'll ruin my rep, and yours, but more importantly mine." She snickered, talking his hand, and pulling him to Spanish class.

They walked into the class, everyone was writing in their notebooks as Sterling and Chelsea walked into Spanish, hand in hand

"You guys are late, take a seat." Mr. Shuster said, writing on the chalkboard. Their normal seats had been taken, so Chelsea sat next to Joe, and Sterling looked around, and finally found a seat next to Demi, who always sat by herself.

"Hey" Demi whispered to Sterling, Sterling glanced at Demi, than looked at Chelsea who glared at him angrily. Sterling ignored Demi and took out a notebook

(The Next Day, at glee club rehearsal)

Everyone was in the quire room except for Sterling. Selena sat a couple feet away from Demi and Brandon, who were watching Nick play a song on guitar. And Doug and Nicole sat next to them, laughing about something. Mr. Shuster walked in

"Hey guys!" Mr. Shuster said, looking around the room, "Has anyone seen Sterling?" He continued with a worried look on his face. The glee club shook their heads no.

(With Sterling)

He was walking to the quire room and Chelsea jumped in front of him with her posy of Cheerleaders, Emily (Emily Osmet) and Meghan (Meghan Martin). "Sterling why are you here after school, there isn't any football practice on Thursdays." Emily said obnoxiously, While Chelsea tried to make out with him, but he pulled her away. "Ummm, I have….. Detention, with Mr. Shuster." He said to the three blondes. They were too stupid to realize he was lying, so they all shook their heads and started walking away. As they walked away Chelsea winked at him. He took a deep breath and ran to the quire room

(Back with the Glee Club)

"Do, Rey, Me, Fa, So, La, Te, Do" The glee club sand, warming up. Sterling opened the door quietly and mouthed the word 'sorry' to his cousin. Mr. Shuster shook his head while Sterling took a seat next to Demi. Sterling grinned at her and she looked away. They stopped singing and Mr. Shuster began to talk.

"Ok great job, so for those of you who are new to our club, each week we will have a special assignment. This week's assignment is to write a song. I know it might be difficult for some of you, but it will improve your writing skills and your creativity."

Nick smiled as the rest of the room cheered. "Mr. Shu, I actually have a song I wrote today, may I?"

Mr. Shuster shook his head as Nick grabbed his guitar and got up in front of everyone.

"This is called Give Love a Try." Nick said and started playing and singing

"_You, you're like driven on a Sunday, you, you're like taking off on Monday, you, you're like a dream, a dream come true." _ Nick sang, staring at Demi. Demi smiled. Sterling couldn't figure out why, but he felt a little jealous about how Nick was looking at Demi.

Nick finished the song and the whole room clapped.

"That's just what I'm talking about! Great job Nick." Mr. Shuster said clapping, "Ok guys, see you tomorrow." He said as the kids walked out. Sterling walked out of the room and looked at Joe, who was talking to Chelsea. "Why is he here?" Sterling thought to himself."

"So Chelsea, wanna help me with my math homework, you know, subtract the clothes and divide the legs?" Joe said smoothly

Chelsea laughed, "Oh Joe, you're so funny!" She said twirling her hair.

Sterling was really jealous; he looked over at Demi who was scribbling something down in a notebook. Sterling looked at Chelsea and Joe, then walked over to Demi

"Hey Demi, What are you doing?" Sterling said

Demi looked at him confused. "Um nothing, just wringing down some song ideas." She said

Sterling flashed a flirty smile. "Well I was wondering, do you wanna meet at the park and help me with my song, and maybe grab a bite to eat?"

Demi smiled. "I would love that." She said grinning; looking at Sterling's smiling face

Chelsea looked over Joe's shoulder at Sterling and Demi, Chelsea was extremely mad


	5. Pilot: Part 4

(Sterling's POV)

I couldn't believe Chelsea was flirting with Joe of all people. She was always talking about what a duesh bag he was. I felt kind of bad about using Demi like that. It reminded me of the days back in my old school before I transferred to Lima. It was 7th grade

(Flashback)

'Hey Sterling wanna see a movie tonight?" Miley said with a flirty smile.

"O my gosh, yes! I have liked you for so long!" Sterling said cheerfully

Miley bursted out laughing "OMG I can't do this! Are you kidding me? I'm a cheerleader, you're a chorus geek! Do you really think I would go out with you? You loser!" She said really snobby

Sterling tried to hold back tears. "O...I...I'm… s...s…sorry." He said with his head down

(End of Flashback)

That was exactly what I was doing to Demi. I promised myself I would never become a jerk. What am I turning into? I can't cancel on Demi because that would just be worse. I don't know why I got so mad about Chelsea and Joe, because Chelsea isn't as important to me as everyone thinks. But, it still hurt. But what really surprised me was the feeling I got in glee club when Nick was singing that song to Demi. It was what I felt when I saw Chelsea and Joe, but stronger. I am really confused.

(The next day at p.m. lockers)

"Hey Sterling are we still on for the park today?" Demi asked Sterling cheerfully.

"Umm, yea. Say 4:00, by the pond?" He asked

"Can't wait." Demi said smiling brightly, walking away from Sterling's locker

Chelsea was watching the whole thing from her locker. She walked over and slammed Sterling's locker shut.

"What was that about?" He asked Chelsea

"Why do you keep talking to her?" She asked with anger

"Ok, Chels, I didn't wanna tell you this but………" He tried to think of an excuse

"I need a math tutor, because I'm kind of flunking, and she said she would tutor me, ok? Sterling said forcefully

"Oh, well don't let it become anything more, because she's one of those glee people, and jocks can't be seen with her kind." Chelsea said really snobby

"What do you mean her kind?" Sterling asked

"She's at the bottom of the food chain hun, were at the top." She said

The bell rang. "I have to go." Sterling said.

Chelsea stood their leaning in for a kiss but Sterling just walked away

(Later at the park)

(Sterling singing) "Cause I, I can be everything you need, if you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable. I, yea I believe in destiny, I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul, but if you're the one for me…." Sterling sang and played guitar, while Demi was writing the lyrics into a notebook.

"Then I'll be your hero" Demi sang

Sterling smiled. "That's perfect." He said (Note: this is also from Starstruck, just pretend they wrote it)

Demi put the notebook down and took a sip of her coke can, trying not to look at Sterling

Sterling looked at her, "Is everything ok? You seem uncomfortable and you haven't looked at me since we got here."

(Demi's POVO)

I was getting lost in his eyes as he sang the song we just wrote called Hero. Whenever he would look up at me, I would look down, pretending to write in my song notebook. I couldn't fall for him. And there were many reasons for that

(Flashback, earlier that day)

Demi was at her locker. She slammed the door and behind it was Chelsea Fabray, the head Cheerio.

"May I help you?" Demi asked, with a little bit of attitude

"Don't talk to me like that you looser, anyway, I just want to let you know, you need to stay away from Sterling, he is MINE! Got it?" Chelsea asked furiously

Demi gulped, "Got it"

(End of flashback and POV)

"Um yea, I'm… Fine." She said, letting out a fake smile."

Sterling looked into her eyes. "No you're not, did Chelsea bother you?" He asked

Demi sighed. "Well, yea, but she was right, this is weird for me Sterling. I've never been cool or popular, and I've never hung out with someone like you. You're the most popular guy in school and I'm just the weird girl in the glee club. And you have a girlfriend"

Sterling moved closer to her. "I know we haven't really known each other for too long, but you have to trust me, were more alike than you can see." He said.

Demi moved back and let out a warm smile. "I don't see how that is possible, but ok."

Sterling smiled, and looked at the lake they were sitting next to. "We should go." He said

"Yea, we should." Demi replied.

Sterling put his guitar away and Demi put her notebook in her backpack. They both got up and started walking.

Sterling looked at Demi. "And you're not just the weird girl in glee, your cooler than you think, and your voice is killer." He said. They smiled at each other and Sterling walked Demi home.


	6. Pilot:Part 5

Wow! I can't believe all of the positive feedback I have been getting! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and commenting I deeply appreciate it!

(Demi's POV)

I couldn't believe that me, Demi Munroe, was walking home with the most amazing guy in school, Sterling O'Donnell! And he was complimenting me! He is a lot sweeter than I would have ever imagined! We walked back to my house in almost complete silence. I would look at him and he would look at me, it was so awkward but it felt so great to be with him. I don't care about what Chelsea said, because he seems really into me.

(Sterling's POV)

I couldn't believe how amazing Demi is. She is the kind of girl I imagined myself with back in the 7th grade. She was talented, funny, she really knows how to brighten a day, and she's more mature than any other girl I've met our age. I felt so bad about using her now because I think I might like her, but there is no way in hell we could ever be together

(End of both POVS)

"Well, this is my house." Demi said, a little bit sad leaving Sterling.

"Yea, um, I had a good time today." Sterling replied awkwardly

"Yea, the song came out really well." Demi replied in the same awkward tone

"Yep, it did, I'm sorry we didn't get to work on your song." Sterling said

"Its fine, I've written a million songs I'll pick one of those." Demi said smiling, thinking about the perfect song to sing in glee club

"Good, well, I'll see you in Spanish tomorrow." Sterling said, flashing an awkward smile

"Bye" Demi said grinning like crazy, walking through her door

Demi shut the door, and smiled, watching Sterling walk away. She was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. But, someone noticed these smiles

"What were you doing with Sterling O'Donnell?" Her evil step sister, Tiffany (Tiffany Thornton from Sonny) said glaring at her. Tiffany was a junior and co captain of the Cheerios. She was still dressed in her uniform with the same curled ponytail the rest of the cheerleaders had.

"Sterling joined the glee club and he needed me to help him with a song." Demi said innocently

Tiffany snickered evilly. "Very, Very, interesting." She said with a very sinister smile

Demi looked at her stepsister oddly and went up to her room. Demi lived a very Cinderella-like life. Demi's dad died on her first birthday, so she lived alone with her mom (Same mom she has on Sonny) until she was 13. Her mom remarried Bryan Ryan (yes, Neil Patrick Harris, who was on the episode of Glee called Dream On) who had a daughter named Tiffany Ryan, who was one of the most popular girls at McKinley. Demi and her mom moved in with the Ryan's after they got married. But, Demi's mom died of breast cancer a year ago. So now Demi was stuck with the two. Surprisingly, she had a good relationship with Bryan, because they were both into the arts. But Tiffany was jealous, so she treated Demi badly when her father wasn't looking

(The next day, at school)

Sterling walked into school next to Will, but just pretended it was a coincidence they were together. Everyone was looking and laughing at him but he had no idea why. He walked up to his locker which was covered in pink paper. The words written on the paper made Sterling's emotions go crazy.

'Gleek' 'Gay-ass' 'Future loser'

These words covered the pink paper he held in his hands. He looked at Joe, who was walking by him with 2 members of the football team, who were all making kissy faces at him. Sterling took the papers and through them at the 3 football players and angrily opened his locker. Chelsea walked over and slammed his locker shut like she did the day before.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Chelsea shouted at him

"Look Chels, I'm only doing glee because." He tried to think of another lie

"Look Sterling, I'm the head cheerleader, you are the quarterback, and we have no choice but to date! I can't let my rep be ruined because you decided you wanted to be the mayor of gay town!" She said grinding her teeth

Sterling was getting mad. "Look, I don't judge you, I don't judge that you are a B*tch to almost every girl in school, I don't judge that your cousin had one of the worst reps at this school, and I didn't judge you when you were flirting with Joe yesterday!" He shouted

A dirty grin came over Chelsea's face. "So that's why you were hanging out with that loser girl, because you were jealous of me flirting with Joe." She said smiling like crazy

Sterling didn't find it funny at all. He was furious. Not only was Chelsea acting like a total ass, but she was embarrassing him in front of a lot of people

"Ok Chelsea, maybe I was jealous of you and Joe, and maybe I did use Demi, but…." He was about to continue telling Chelsea off, until he looked to the right and saw a terrible sight. Demi was standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"Demi… I." Sterling stuttered


	7. Pilot: Part 6

Demi ran outside of the school in tears. She knew that Sterling liking her was too good to be true, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Demi!" Sterling shouted at her numerous times while chasing after her.

When he finally caught up to her he grabbed he shoulder, but she pulled away, whipping her tears, refusing to look at him.

"What?" She said with her voice cracking

Sterling looked into her eyes. "Maybe it started off as using you, but yesterday when we were at the park I actually started to..."

Demi rolled her tear filled eyes

"What, you started to like me? I've herd it all before and it's not working with me so save it!"

Sterling sighed. "I just have one question, who did you tell I joined glee club?"

Demi was about to tell him it was Tiffany, because that was the only person she told. But then she remembered, Tiffany told her that she didn't want anyone in school to know that she was her stepsister.

"I can't tell you." Demi said, trying to catch her breath.

Sterling sighed again. "Fine, but just to let you know, no one was supposed to know I was in glee, and you just ruined my life."

Demi looked at him desperately. "Do you really think I ruined your life? Sure, maybe you won't be Mr. Popular anymore, maybe your girlfriend who FYI, doesn't care about you, will break up with you. But at least you will be part of something that doesn't judge you."

Sterling just stood there, grasping what Demi was saying.

(Sterling's POV)

As much as I don't want to admit it, she's right. Yea I might not be the coolest guy in school and maybe Chelsea really doesn't care about me. I do love singing and everyone in glee club didn't judge me.

(End of Sterling's POV)

"That's all I'm saying" She said, walking away slyly

He looked down. The bell rang and he walked to class alone

(At lunch)

Sterling sat down at lunch at the cheerleader and football players table. Everyone got up except for Joe

"Dude why?" Joe asked

Sterling ignored him and started to eat his lunch in silence

"Your girlfriend is ticked, the guys want you off of the team, and everyone thinks you're gay." Joe said laughing

Sterling got up and walked over to where Joe was sitting. He lifted up Joe by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sterling screamed in the angriest tone. He dropped Joe and walked away

The whole cafeteria was amazed especially Demi, who had overheard the whole thing. She was sitting with Nick and Brandon and the table next to where Sterling was sitting.

"Wow, that dude is angry." Brandon said

"Yea, I almost feel sorry for him. But Joe deserved that." Nick replied

Demi stayed silent.

(Demi's POV)

I felt terrible watching that happen. This was my entire fault. If I hadn't told Tiffany about Sterling joining glee, none of this would have happened.

(End of Demi's POV)

(A few days later, during glee)

"Has anyone seen Sterling?" Mr. Shuster asked

Everyone shook their head. "I think he quit..." Demi said

Sterling ran through the door that very moment.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sterling shouted as he walked into the quire room

"I was working on something. Mr. Shu, do you mind if I do my song first?" He added

Mr. Shuster smiled. "Of course you can."

Sterling got up in front of the whole glee club. "I originally had a song that I wrote with the help of someone else, but I just wrote a song that I think would be more appropriate." Sterling said, looking right at Demi

"This is called What You Mean to me." He said

He signaled the band to start playing.

"Can't blame you, for thinking, that you never really knew me at all, I tried to, deny you, but nothing ever made me feel so wrong." He sang, looking right into Demi's eyes.

"Here I am, with all my heart I hope you understand. I know I let you down but I'm never, gonna make that mistake again. You brought me closer, to who I really am."

He walked over and sat next to Demi, taking her hand.

"Come take my hand, I want the world to see what you mean to me." He sang

He was interrupted by the opening of the quire door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shuster; we would like to join glee." Chelsea said, with Emily and Meaghan following her.

Chelsea smiled at Sterling and then gave Demi an evil look

Will gave them a welcoming smile. "That's great girls, take a seat."

Chelsea sat between Sterling and Demi, making Demi move over. She started to play with Sterling's hair. Then looked over at Demi, and gave her an evil smile.

"Ok Demi, you're up." Mr. Shuster said

Demi walked over to the piano and sat down.

"This song is called Train wreck." She said.

She started to play the piano.

"You fled from medication cause it only causes pain. You won't go to the doctor he is calling you insane. You lost even when you're going the right way. You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy." She sang. She glanced at Sterling and continued to play. Sterling smiled as she sang and she sang the last lines of the song.

"One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special. I'm falling like I've never fell before. It's funny you said we'd never make it but look how far we've come. You a train wreck, but with you, I'm in love"


	8. Off Broadway Romance: Part 1

Hey guys! This is part 1 of the second episode. I just wanted to say, whoever the anonymous person who wrote that nasty comment saying that I suck, you are a rude person, don't expect to get anywhere in life with an attitude like that. And eamagrin2, I deeply appreciated your comments; they made me feel a lot better. I hope you know how much that meant to me. Now, on with the story

"Ok guys! This week's assignment is Broadway!" Mr. Shuster said, clapping his hands together. Demi had a huge smile on her face as she looked around, noticing that no one shared her excitement.

"Come on guys! Broadway is awesome!" Demi said, with her eyes turning to Sterling.

(Sterling's POV)

This was the hardest week of my life. I have been made fun of all week and someone sprayed perfume in my gym locker and bedazzled my football helmet. The sad part is that I know what bedazzle means. But I have to say, I'm glad I don't have to keep another secret from everyone. It was hard enough not letting anyone know Will was my cousin and that my parents died. Chelsea was really starting to bug me. I know her and her so called 'friends' joined glee club just to make sure I stayed with Chelsea. And she won't let me out of her sight. Like today at lunch (Has a flashback)

(At lunch, all of the football players and cheerleaders are talking and laughing, Sterling gets up)

"Ehhem? Where are you going?" Chelsea asked, following Sterling out of the cafeteria

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sterling said confused.

Chelsea followed him to the bathroom and waited outside until he was done.

"Finally!" Chelsea said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the cafeteria.

"Hi Sterling!" Demi said really perky

Sterling smiled and was about to say hi until Chelsea interrupted him.

"Sterling can't talk to you right now." Chelsea said rudely

(End of flashback and Sterling's POV)

"Mr. Shuster, can I show them how it's done?" Demi asked proudly

"Go right ahead Demi." Mr. Shuster said

Demi started to Sing 'I'll Know', from the play Guys and Dolls

"I'll know, when my love comes along I'll know in my heart." She sang, looking around, her eyes met Sterling's as she finished the song

"Until then, I shall wait. And till then, I'll be strong. Oh, I'll know when my love comes along." She finished, and everyone clapped except for Chelsea. Sterling was about to clap until Chelsea grabbed his hand and put it on hers.

"That was great Demi, and I expect everyone to put that much effort into their number." Mr. Shuster said as everyone walked out except for Sterling

"Come on Sterling I'm waiting!" Chelsea shouted from the doorway

"It's ok; I have to talk to Mr. Shuster." He said, signaling her to go

"Ughh, Fine!" She said, walking out with Meaghan and Emily

"Ready to go Sterling?" Will asked his cousin

"Can we just wait till everyone leaves?" Sterling asked

"Sure." Will replied

(Sue's POV)(Yea, she's in the story too!)

I could not believe what was going on here, my three best cheerios joined Shuster's musical cult. Well, I can't say I'm surprised, it was history repeating itself. But not to worry, this is the new Sue Sylvester, who doesn't try to destroy people's hopes and dreams. You may ask why I learned my lesson. Well, last year , I had a wakeup call.

(Flashback, in the hospital with Sue and her sister)

"I am going to take down the glee club once and for all, than I will have more time to spend with you." Sue said to her sister, who suffered from Down syndrome.

"But Sue, didn't you tell me it's never right to be mean to people?" Her sister asked innocently

"Yea but sissy, William Shuster with a menace, a musical menace." Sue replied

"Yea but Sue, that's mean, and you love to sing, I don't want you to, and it will make me sad." Her sister said

(End of Flashback)

So that's what changed my ways. I couldn't let my sister be upset with me. It would break my fragile little heart

(End of Sue's POV)

(Selena's POV)

I am in the quire room before school rehearsing my Broadway number for this week. I was singing 'The Wizard and I' from Wicked. I had to make sure my song was better than Demi's. I am so sick of her and her talent. Everyone thinks she's so sweet and nice but I'm not falling for it. Even the hottest guy in school is becoming her friend. It makes me sick.

(End of Selena's POV)

"When I meet the Wizard, once I prove my worth, and then I meet the Wizard, What I've waited for since birth" She sang

"And with all his Wizard wisdom, by my looks, he won't be blinded.  
Do you think the Wizard is dumb, or like Munchkins, so small-minded?" A Male voice sang.

It was Nick; he sat down next to Selena at the piano and continued to sing.

"And though of course, that's not important to me."All right, why not?" I'll reply Oh, what a pair we'll be The Wizard and I; Yes, what a pair we'll be, The Wizard and...I" they both sang together, finishing the song.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"That was great." Nick said

Selena smiled. "Thanks."

They both leaned in until the sound of the school bell rang


	9. Off Broadwat Romance: Part 2

(Nicks POV)

I could not believe what just almost happened. I always pictured Selena as a jealous brat. But, when we were singing The Wizard and I before, she felt like a different person. So different, I almost kissed her. But, I was saved by the bell. I have to shake this feeling out of my head. I like Demi; I've liked her since we met last year at the first glee rehearsal last year. And Demi and Brandon can't stand Selena. Last year, when Demi got a solo, Selena got extremely jealous and spread a rumor that Demi was a guy. Some people in school actually believed it. Most people were smart enough to realize that the rumor wasn't true. But about 25% of the school believed it. Demi didn't come to school for a month. Fortunately, Brandon got evidence Demi wasn't a guy, they got a video of Selena saying she made the whole thing up and called Demi some mean names. I was pissed that Selena said those things about the girl I might love, but something just changed.

(Selena's POV)

I can't believe I almost kissed Nick Lucas. He is so cute! I actually thought he hated me ever since the thing that happened last year with Demi. Because of... I can't even say his name, everyone thinks I'm a wannabe and a b*tch. It sucks not having friends. But, maybe Nick can be my boyfriend. I mean, he almost kissed me. It would also make Demi really mad knowing one of her best friends is her enemy's boyfriend. Its official, I have to make Nick Lucas mine.

(End of POVS)

"Mr. Shuster?" someone asked

"Yes?" Mr. Shuster answered.

The person gulped, "I wanna join the geek club. And so do these guys"

"Great, but, its glee club." Mr. Shuster replied.

"Whatever." He replied

(At glee rehearsal)

"What are THEY doing here Mr. Shuster?" Demi asked, looking at the three football players Joe Lucas, Jason Duncan (Jason Dolly) and Mitchell Oaken (Mitchell Musso).

"They joined glee club Demi." Mr. Shuster replied

"This is messed up, Dude you said this thing was gay!" Sterling shouted at Joe

Joe walked over to Sterling angrily. "Maybe, but at least I didn't do it in secret, sounds like your trying to hide something pretty boy." Joe said jokingly

"THAT'S IT!" Sterling said, getting ready to fight Joe, until Mr. Shuster stood in the middle of them.

"Sterling, you don't wanna do this come on?" His cousin said to him innocently.

Sterling brushed himself off, and sat back down.

Joe, Jason, and Mitchell all sat down.

"Ok guys, welcome, I hope you're going to have a good time here, trust me, it's not as gay as it seems." Mr. Shuster said.

Joe scooted over to Selena. "I thought what you did to that Demi girl last year was funny. You're kind of hot; I was thinking maybe we could hook up?" Joe whispered slightly

Selena rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I don't date the football player type." Selena whispered back grinning.

Joe was surprised; it was the first girl who ever turned him down. "Oh well." He thought to himself. "She's not that hot." He thought again. Chelsea turned around to look at him. And he winked at her. She giggled, and turned back around to Sterling, and started kissing his neck.

(Later, with Will and Sterling)

"So do you wanna talk about what happened with you and Joe?" Will said, while he was flipping through channels on T.V.

Sterling let out a sigh. "He's the biggest jerk in school, he thinks he can push everyone around and treat all of the girls like crap." Sterling said while he was typing on his laptop.

"I notice him in the hallways; he looks like he's got some problems, not necessarily a bad kid though." Will replied.

Sterling chuckled. "Oh yea, a bad kid wouldn't flirt with someone else's girlfriend and through a slushy at the sweetest girl in school." Sterling replied

Will laughed. "He sounds just like Noah Puckerman." Will said grinning, remembering what a character he was and what Sterling said about the slushy. "Yep, definitely just like Puck, and did this sweet girl happen to be Demi?" Will asked

Sterling shook his head and continued typing on his laptop. Will walked over and looked at Sterling's laptop screen.

"I can't find any cool Broadway song; they are all kind of stupid." Sterling said

"You know they just made a lot of Green Day's songs into a Broadway show called American Idiot." Will said, looking at Sterling, who had a grin that just appeared on his face.

(The next day at school)

"Hey Demi, I found a song for Broadway week and I was wondering if you wanted to help me with it, maybe over some pizza later?" Sterling said, finally free of Chelsea, who had a Cheerleading Competition that day and had to miss school.

Demi looked down.

(Demi's POV)

I'm still kind of pissed at him for what he did to me, although the song he wrote me made me wants fall into his arms. I haven't really talked to him and he has kind of been avoiding me and rubbing Chelsea in my face since she joined glee club. Even if I did want to help him with the song, which I really did. I couldn't. I had a date.

(End of Demi's POV)

"So what do you say?" Sterling said smiling.

Demi was about to give in. "Why can't your beloved girlfriend help you with it?" Demi asked with attitude.

Sterling was shocked by what, and how Demi just said that. "Because I want you to help me." Sterling replied confused

Demi looked at him. "Don't just think that just because you wrote me a song, I forgive you. That may work in the movies, but this is real life." Demi said to him

Sterling took a deep breath. "Your right, I was a jerk to you. And I'm sure you think I'm a jerk but I am going to prove to you I'm not." He said. "I'll have Mr. Shuster help me with the song." He said walking away.

Demi sighed. "I'm lucky I didn't tell him about Joe." She said under her breath.

(With Nick)

"One, 21 guns, give up your arms, lay down the fight." He sang while playing electric guitar. He stopped when he heard clapping.

"That was so good!" Selena said really perky

"Um, thanks, hey I've been meaning to talk to you." Nick said in a serious voice.

"Yes?" Selena said flirty, sitting down.

"What happened yesterday, it meant nothing, I still don't forgive you about what you did to Demi." He said looking at her.

Selena whined. "Why is everyone still on that? It was a joke! People have no sense of humor." She said

Nick looked at her in disbelief. "There's a difference between joking around, and ruining someone's life." Nick said packing his guitar up, and walking out of the quire room. Selena sat there, thinking about what he said.

(On stage)

"Don't wanna be an American idiot, don't want a nation under the new media, and can you hear the sound of hysteria?" Sterling sang with the rest of the glee club behind him onstage.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension, all across the alien nation, where everything isn't meant to be okay." Demi sang after Sterling.

The whole glee club sang. "Don't want to be an American idiot, One nation controlled by the media, Information age of hysteria, It's going out to idiot America."

Sterling and Demi sang by themselves to the end of the song.

"Television dreams of tomorrow, We're not the ones who're meant to follow, for that's enough to argue"

Mr. Shuster clapped. "Great Job guys! From the top."


	10. I Miss You

(Joe's POV)

I never thought I would hook up with the girl from glee. I always thought she was a stupid loser but she is kind of hot now that I look at her. She has a really nice body so I had no choice but to ask her out. And who wouldn't say yes to this? That's right, no one! Well, except for that Selena girl, but she was just a b*tch. Oh well, Demi is smokin' and I know I'll get her in bed with me soon.

(End of Joes POV)

"Hey Joe" Demi said, kissing him on the cheek.

Joe grinned. "Hey babe." He said

Demi grabbed his hand and walked to Spanish class as the bell rang. Sterling saw the whole thing

(Sterling's POV)

I am not even paying attention in Spanish right now. Will keeps on glancing at me and I just pretend to keep writing. I couldn't stop looking at Demi and Joe. How could Demi date a caveman like that? I hope she knows that he just wants to use her for looks and bed. It's so predictable too. He 'does it' with a couple of girls a month and then he dumps them the day after. Even though Demi was still kind of pissed at me, I couldn't let Joe hurt her

(End of Sterling's POV)

Demi was at her locker, taking out books. Sterling walked up to her. They both stood there for about 20 seconds without saying anything. Until Demi finally broke the silence

"What do you want Sterling?" Demi asked coldly.

"I just want to talk about Joe." Sterling said

"Ok?" Demi said a little bit weirded out

"Why are you dating him? You do realize he's not a nice guy right? He's a psychopathic jerk who doesn't even care about you." Sterling said truthfully. It was exactly what he thought about Joe.

Demi sighed. "Look Sterling, I've never had a boyfriend before, and I've never even spoke to a popular guy before this year. I know Joe is kind of a jerk, but he likes me, and I like him." Demi said looking into Sterling's eyes.

Sterling stepped closer to her. "Don't you get it? He doesn't like you! He thinks you're hot and he just wants you to sleep with him. And either way, he's going to break up with you!" Sterling shouted a little too loudly.

"What did you say?" Joe said, walking over to them and putting his arm around Demi.

Sterling was a little intimidated, but his anger took over him. "You heard me! You don't care about Demi, you care about her looks, and she's too nice to see the bad in people." Sterling shouted angrily.

The whole hallway went silent. Joe got an angry look on his face. And walked over into Sterling's face.

"That glee club must have made you blind; you don't talk that way to me." Joe said, pushing Sterling against the lockers and leaving, with Demi following.

Sterling got up and brushed himself off. That was it; he was done caring about everyone including Demi. If someone treated Demi the way Joe just treated him, they would be dead. But, obviously Demi doesn't feel the same way, because she just ignored what Joe did. Sterling started to sing

"I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face, and it never feels outta place. And your still probably working, at a 95 pace, I wonder how bad that tastes. " He sang as the setting changed from the hallway to the quire room, with the whole glee club sitting.

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell." He said, and his eyes went to Demi

"If you find a man that's worth a dam and treats you well. Than he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell." His eyes were glued on Demi, as if he was speaking to her.

He finished up the song. "When you hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell. Then you're the fool I'm just as well hope it gives you hell. When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell. You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well." He sang, catching his breath.

Everyone got up, getting ready to leave. Chelsea pulled Sterling into her arms and started making out with him. He looked at Demi and Joe, who were holding hands, and started to kiss Chelsea back. Joe and Demi both looked at them with disgust and left.

(Demi's POV)

Sterling was right, about everything. Joe was a jerk and I knew he was just using me. But, I didn't really care at this point. It just felt good to know that a popular guy wanted me. I know he doesn't truly like me. But, maybe it will make me more popular. I felt as if I was using him a little bit, the same way Sterling was using me. But, Joe didn't really like me so why does it matter.

(End of Demi's POV)

Demi walked into her house and walked up to her room. She opened the door to her room and saw Tiffany sitting on her bed, reading her song book/diary. Her songs were in the front, and the diary was in the back of a blinder covered with gold star stickers.

"Well, well, well. You're dating the school manhore." Tiffany said shaking her head.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Demi shouted jumping on her bed trying to get the binder away from Tiffany.

Tiffany held it in her hands, keeping it out of Demi's reach. They both heard a door open.

"Tiff, Demi, are you guys home?" Bryan called from downstairs.

Tiffany threw the binder onto the floor, scattering all of the papers.

"Yes daddy, were upstairs." Tiffany said it a goody two shoes voice, and walked downstairs to greet her father

(With Sterling)

Sterling was looking though a photo album of him and his parents. The fist picture was when he was 5, he was next to a waterfall with his dad. The next one when he was 7, sticking his tongue out while he was practicing piano and his mom was sitting next to him smiling. The next one was at his first guitar recital at the age of 9. He was standing next to the stage with his dad and mom standing on the left side of him, and Will on his right with his hand on Sterling's shoulder. Sterling sobbed as he looked at the album. A tear fell onto the picture

(With Demi)

Demi's eyes filled up with tears. She put all of the papers back into the binder and sat on the floor sobbing. She missed her mom. She glanced over at the picture on her desk of her and her mom on Demi's 13th birthday. Demi was holding the iPod her mom got her and her mom was hugging her waist.

Demi and Sterling started to sing When Your Gone by Avril Lavine.

"I always needed time on my own, I never thought id, need you there when I cried." She sang sobbing silently.

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now?" Sterling sang, lying on his bead

"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the world I came to know is missing to when you're gone away the words I hear, always get me through the day, and make it ok, I miss you." They both sang, Demi playing her keyboard playing her keyboard, and Sterling playing his guitar finishing the song up. Demi sighed as well as Sterling, who was on his floor in tears. Demi heard clapping coming from her doorway. It was Bryan.

"You miss your mom?" Bryan asked her.

Demi didn't look up at him, she just shook her head.

He sat down next to the keyboard with Demi. "Tiffany was the same way when Wilma died." He said, patting Demi's shoulder. "But don't tell her I told you that." He added. Demi giggled.

"Thanks for being like a dad to me these past couple of years Bryan." Demi said, giving Bryan a hug. Bryan returned the hug.

(With Sterling)

He finally got up from the fetal position he was in on his floor. He walked downstairs to Will, who was grading papers.

"Will?" Sterling sniffled

"Yea bud what's up?" Will replied with concern.

"Can we go see my parents?" Sterling said

Will shook his head and grabbed the keys. They drove a half hour in the dark until they reached a cemetery along a lake. Will and Sterling got out of the car and walked over to a large grave. 

Great Parents, great people, who will be greatly missed

Michael O'Donnell Scarlett Knight- O'Donnell

5/2/1975 ~ 8/17/2006 3/21/1975~ 8/17 /2006

May there love rest in peace

Sterling skimmed these words over and over. He kneeled down over the grave and sobbed.

"I Miss You." He whispered


	11. Let's Duet: Part 1

"This week's assignment is duets!" Mr. Shuster said happily

The glee club looked around the classroom at each other.

"Do we get to pick our partners Mr. Shue?"Nick asked politely.

"Um, no Nick, I paired each of you up according to your vocal ranges, and how they would sound together, so the pairs are: Emily and Mitchell, Jason and Meghan, Nicole and Doug, Selena and Nick, Demi and Sterling, and since there is an odd number Joe, Chelsea, and Brandon will work in a group of three." Mr. Shuster said.

Chelsea was mad. "This is Bull; everyone knows I'm dating Sterling I should be with him instead of Deanna!" She shouted

"It's Demi." Demi said calmly

"Whatever!" Chelsea shouted at her

Mr. Shuster took a deep breath. "Look Chelsea, this assignment is also to get to know people better. You and Sterling already know each other well." He said reassuring her.

(Sterling's POV)

Actually no, Chelsea doesn't know me that well. She thinks I'm just another jerk football player. She thinks I like treating people like crap just like her. Well I don't. I've never been mean to someone to their face, unless they were being mean to me. Joe is the perfect example. He is a jerk to me, than I return the favor.

(End of Sterling's POV)

"Ok guys I'll give you all the week to come up with something." Mr. Shuster said, walking out of the room.

The glee club got up and started talking to one another. Demi was about to walk over to Sterling until Chelsea jumped in front of her.

"Look, there's not much I can do about this whole duet thing, but if I catch you making any moves on Sterling, you will never see the light of day, are we clear?" Chelsea said with attitude, moving closer to Demi. Demi went right in Chelsea's face.

"Chrystal clear." Demi replied with the same attitude. "And that applies to you too, I'm dating Joe remember?" She added. Chelsea gave her a dirty look and walked out of the quire room with Meghan and Emily. Watching them leave, Demi walked over to Sterling with a big smile.

"So what do you want to do for our duet?" Demi asked Sterling sweetly.

"I'm not sure, why don't we talk about it later, meet me in the auditorium free period?" Sterling asked

"Perfect." Demi said, with her smile getting bigger.

(Demi's POV)

I have to admit. I am happy about spending more time with Sterling. But I'm dating Joe. Why am I happy about spending time with Sterling? I mean I have liked Sterling forever, but I have a boyfriend. I'm so confused.

(End of Demi's POV)

Nick walked over to Selena.

"Hey." He said sweetly

Selena refused to look at him. It's not that she was mad about what Nick said; she just didn't want to admit to herself that she was wrong.

"If you looking for an apology, you're not getting one." He said to her.

Selena took a deep breath and broke down. "I know! Everything you said about me was true. I'm sorry it's just…" She said almost crying, until Nick grabbed her and gave her a hug. Selena smiled as well as Nick. They both finally let go of the embrace.

"What was that for?" Selena asked happily.

"I don't know. It just seemed to fit the moment." He said smiling. They both leaned in and almost kissed, until they realized what was about to happen.

"So um, I have an idea for our duet." Nick said, with his smile starting to fade away.

"Oh." Selena replied, a little disappointed with Nick changing the subject

"Hit it." Nick said, pointing to the band. They started playing If I Never See Your Face Again, by Maroon 5 and Rihanna.

"_Now as the summer fades I let you slip away, you say I'm not your type but i can make you sway, It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one, I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun" _Nick sang

"_Now you've gone somewhere else far away, I don't know if I will find you. But you feel my breath on your neck, Can't believe I'm right behind you right behind you." _Selena sang

"_'cause you keep me coming back for more, And I feel a little better than I did before, If I never see your face again I don't mind, cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight._" They both sang.

"_Baby baby please believe me, Find it in your heart to reach me, Promise not to leave me behind" _

_Take me down but take it easy, Make me think but don't deceive me, Talk to me 'bout taking your time."_ Selena sang, finishing the song.

They were both breathing really heavily. Nick walked over to Selena and started kissing her roughly, Selena returned the kiss.


	12. Let's Duet: Part 2

"So what do you want to do for our duet?" Demi said, sitting next to Sterling on the edge of the stage in the auditorium.

"I don't know." Sterling replied blankly.

Demi noticed his weird change of attitude. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

Sterling didn't respond. "I don't want you to think I'm trying to ruin your relationship with Joe, but I think we might both have a problem." He said.

Demi moved closer to him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, this morning after football practice…"

(Flashback, after football practice in the locker room)

Sterling was just getting out of the shower when he heard a voice on the phone.

"Yea, Chels, I know." Joe said into his phone.

"Yea, we won't tell them, ok bye." Joe said, hanging up his phone.

(End of flashback)

"Well, they could have been talking about their song." Demi said.

"Maybe, but Chelsea is usually all over me at lunch, and well, whenever were together, but today she just played attention to Joe." Sterling said.

"You know it's funny, you don't seem jealous." Demi said

"It's complicated, you don't know how things are with me and Chelsea, plus I don't want to see you getting hurt." Sterling said. Demi just sat there and smiled at Sterling for a little while, until a thought came to her head.

"Do you like the band Boys like Girls?" She asked.

"Yea, there awesome, why?" Sterling replied.

Demi got up, and grabbed Sterling by the hand. The Music to Two is Better Than One started to play.

"I think this will be awesome." Demi said, before Sterling started to sing.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought "hey you know this could be something." Sterling sang_

"_Cause maybe it's true, I cant live without you, and maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming' undone. "They both sang_

"_And I'm thinkin' two, is better than one." Demi sang._

"_I remember every look upon your face." Demi sang . "The way you roll your eyes the way you taste you make it hard for breathin'" Sterling sang._

"_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's ok I'm finally now believing. That maybe it's true, that I cant live without you, and maybe two, is better than one. Nut theres so much time. To figure out the rest of my life but you've already got me comin' undone. And I'm thinkin ohhh, I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than once. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life but I figured out what all is said and done. Two is better than one." They both sang, finishing up the song_

"That was great!" Sterling said, giving Demi a hug. Demi returned the hug and embraced it tightly. All of the sudden they both heard clapping.

"That was amazing guys! Excellent." Mr. Shuster said, who was sitting in the first row of the auditorium.

"Thanks Mr. Shu." Demi said awkwardly, still standing really close to Sterling. She slowly moved away as the bell rang.

(Later at glee club)

"So Joe, Chelsea, and Brandon, you guys ready to perform?" Mr. Shuster asked.

"Yes we are sir." Brandon said, getting up with Chelsea and Joe. The Music to Knocks You Down by Keri Hilson, Neyo, and Kanye filled the quire room.

"never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did, You got me thinkin' 'bout our life, a house and kids, yeah, Every morning I look at you and smile, Cause boy, you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down." Chelsea sang

"I never thought I'd hear myself say, Y'all go ahead, I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today, I used to be commander in chief of my pimp ship flyin' high, 'Til I met this pretty little missile, shot me out the sky" Joe sang

"Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down, Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down, Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down, Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down" Chelsea and Joe sang.

Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers?  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams  
And seemed to only take the head of football teams, And I was the class clown that always kept you laughin', We were never meant to be baby, we just happened, So please don't mess up the trick  
Hey young world I'm the new Slick Rick, They say I move to quick but we can't let this moment pass us  
Let the hour glass pass right into ashes, Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes." Brandon rapped, finishing the song up. The whole quire room clapped.

"Amazing you guys! I have to be honest I was not expecting that." Mr. Shuster said

Everyone got up. Sterling ran over to Chelsea.

"Chels that was awesome! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Sterling said ecstatically.

"That's baby." Chelsea replied and gave Sterling a kiss. She gave Demi an evil look and walked out of the quire room holding Sterling's hand.

"Hey Dem." Joe said coming up from behind her.

"Oh hey Joe, that was really good!" She said, hugging Joe. Hey hugged her back. He looked over her shoulder to see Chelsea kissing Joe. She looked up from kissing Sterling and looked right at Joe, and gave him a flirty look. He returned the look.


	13. Their Lives: Part 1

Hey guys! Well I received a review saying I should stop writing today. And well that got me mad. But then I remembered a message I got from Lolness'-'(sorry if I didn't do that part right lol) and she made me feel a lot better. So thank you LoLness'-' for being awesome. You're actually the reason I'm continuing the story. I was thinking about deleting it, but now I'm not. It's because of loyal readers like you I stay of fanfiction so on with the story…

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, cause I can really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." Demi sang, as Brandon started to rap._

"_could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this Cause after all the partying, The smashing and crashing,And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion ,And all the pandemonium and all the madness ,There comes a time when you fade to the blackness ,When you're staring at that phone in your lap."Brandon rapped, as Demi started to sing the chorus for the last time._

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, cause I could really use a wish right no, wish right now, wish right now." She finished_

"Guys that was amazing." Mr. Shuster said clapping. It was before school and Brandon and Demi were in the quire room before class.

"Thanks Mr. Shu, it was something that really related to me and Brandon helped me with the rapping part." Demi said.

"Well, it was excellent; maybe we can add everyone else into it and use it at sectionals." Mr. Shuster said smiling.

(Sterling's POV)

It was really ironic. I just downloaded that song to my iPod and had been listening to it all night. I wonder what Demi was talking about when she said it related to her life. I know I shouldn't be saying this, because sometimes I think Will and Demi read my mind sometimes, but Demi is beautiful. If I was still that looser kid I was back in middle school, I would ask her out. But everyone knows I can't and I'm dating Chelsea. I was surprised about that song that Chelsea, Brandon, and Joe did, because they sounded great. So being the good boyfriend that I am, I congratulated Chelsea, but for some reason, it didn't feel right knowing Demi was right there. I came with Will early again. And no one knew I was there, so I stood outside of the quire room listening. And all I can say is wow, Demi sounded like an angel

(End of Sterling's POV)

"Ok guys this week you have to choose a song that relates to your life right now." Mr. Shuster said to the glee club. "I got the idea from Demi and Brandon's amazing rendition of Airplanes." He added.

"Mr. Shuster, I think I have something." Joe said confidently.

"Wow Joe wasn't expecting that, ok come on up." Mr. Shuster said.

"This song is perfect for me. This one's for you Demi." Joe said, pointing to Demi. Joe started singing Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship.

"_I know your type, your daddy's little girl. Just take a bite, let me shake up you world, cause just one night couldn't be so wrong. I'm going to make you lose control." Joe Sang, staring right at Demi_

(Sterling's POV)

I knew it! He is using Demi! He's singing good girls go bad! Demi is the sweetest girl I know and I won't let Joe turn her into a slut. He is pissing me off so much the way he's looking at her. I can tell she's really uncomfortable by the way she's sitting there. I feel really bad.

(End of Sterling's POV)

"I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad, you were hanging in the corner with your 5 best friends. You herd that I was trouble but you couldn't resist. I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go. Good girls go bad." He sang.

When he finished the song, everyone was looking at Demi including Mr. Shuester. Demi looked at everyone, and then at Joe, and walked out of the room.


	14. Their Lives: Part 2

**Just a quick shout out to three of my loyal readers since the beginning: gleeme33, LoLness'-', and Maui Girl 808. You guys rock and all of your support means so much to me. **

"I think she's being immature, it was just a song." Selena said to Brandon, Nick, Mr. Shuster, and Sterling, who were standing outside of the girls' bathroom, waiting for Demi.

"Well I think she has a right to be embarrassed, Joe's a jerk." Sterling replied.

"I feel terrible; Demi's having a hard day as it is." Brandon said.

"What are you talking about Brandon?" Mr. Shuster asked Brandon.

Brandon sighed. "Demi and I have been friends for a long time, I promised I wouldn't say anything." He said guiltily.

All of the sudden, a thought came to Will's mind. "Nick, go get Ms. Pillsbury." Will said to Nick.

(5 minutes later)

Emma walked into the girls bathroom hearing crying that had to be Demi.

"Demi, sweetie, you ok?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Just leave me alone!" Demi said sobbing.

Emma opened the stall where Demi was crying and was about to do something else.

"Demi, honey, put the scissors down. Cutting yourself won't do anything but hurt you." Emma said forcefully.

"NO! This seems to take the pain away for other people it should work for me too!" Demi screamed, moving the scissors closer to her skin.

"Demi cutting hurts you even more, talking to someone will help too. " Emma said in the same forceful tone. She reached her hand out to Demi.

"Now please, I need you to put the scissors down." Emma said, reaching for Demi to give her the scissors. Demi looked up and gave her guidance counselor the scissors.

"Now let's go to my office and talk." Emma said, motioning Demi to follow her

(In Ms. Pillsbury's office)

"Well Demi that seems hard. I can understand how rough it is going through your teen years without your mom. And you said today was her birthday?" Emma asked Demi sweetly. Demi shook her head yes instead of replying.

"Well, I know I can never take the place of your mom, but, If you ever need anything outside of school." Emma said, scribbling her cell phone number onto a piece of paper. "You can always call me." Emma said to Demi.

"Thank you so much Ms. Pillsbury, your awesome." Demi replied to Emma.

(Emma's POV)

In all of my years at this school, I never really felt an attachment to a student. Demi poured her heart out to me. She told me about her dad dying when she was very young, her mother dying a couple of years ago. Life with her stepdad and stepsister. And about her boyfriend Joe trying to pressure her into 'doing it'. I feel like she needs me. She has no adult figure to look up to. I'm sure I'm not the best role model but she really feels comfortable with me and I wanted to cry myself as she was telling me her story. So, I gave her my cell phone number and told her to call me whenever she needed to talk. I think I can help her.

(End of Emma's POV) 

Demi was just about to walk out of the office until a thought came into her mind. "Um, Ms. Pillsbury? Can you not mention this to anyone please?" Demi asked.

"Of course Demi, you have my word, now go to class now." Emma replied.

(10 minutes later, with Will and Emma in Emma's office)

"She tried to cut herself?" Will asked. "I feel awful, this all happened on my account and I didn't do anything to help her." He added, putting his head into his hands.

"It's not just because of Joe; Demi has some problems at home and today was a really special day for her." Emma said to Will

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Um, I promised Demi I wouldn't tell anyone." Emma replied.

"Come on Em, she's my student and a member of my glee club, I think I have a right to know." Will said to Emma.

"I'm sorry Will but I gave Demi my word." Emma said.

"Ok. I really appreciate you helping her Emma. And this is the first time you haven't told me about a student of mine, so I trust you." Will said, leaving the room.


	15. Hatred and Fury: Part 1

"Ok guys, I don't have an assignment for you guys this week because we are going on a field trip." Mr. Shuster said to his glee club.

"Um, I didn't know we had field trips for singing." Sterling said

"We normally don't, but I want you guys to meet our competition at their invitationals." Mr. Shuster replied.

"Were going to see Vocal Adrenaline?" Nick asked as Mr. Shuster shook his head.

"But wait, didn't Mrs. Corcoran retire last year?" Demi asked

"Yes she did, they have a new director, too bad I don't know who it is." Mr. Shuster replied

(At the Carmel High Invitational's)

"Ok guys, pay attention. We may have beat out Vocal Adrenaline at regional's last year, but we have less people this time, so observe, pay attention, even take notes if you have too." Mr. Shuster said to his students, standing in their row of seats in the auditorium. Demi took out a pen and notepad and sat down.

"Wow, their auditorium is like Broadway." Sterling whispered to Demi

"How you know?" Demi responded.

"Oh, Ummm…" Sterling stuttered, being interrupted by a voice in a microphone.

"Now introducing, the award winning glee club, Vocal Adrenaline!" The voice said. The audience clapped.

The curtains opened and the many kids of Vocal Adrenaline were dressed in very expensive costumes. The girls were dressed in gold sparkly skirts and white tank tops while the boys were wearing white tuxedos. They started to harmonize and sing At Last by Etta James (new version by Beyonce Knowles)

"_At last, my love has come along, my lonely days are over, and life is like a song, oh, yeah, at last, the skies above are blue, my heart was wrapped up in clovers, The night I looked at you." _The club sang with harmonies in the background.

"_I found a dream that I could speak to, A dream that I can call my own, I found a thrill to rest my cheek to, A thrill that , have never known, Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile, Oh, and then the spell was cast, And here we are in heaven" _

"_And here we are in heaven, for you are mine, At last"_ One of the girls sang by herself, ending the song.

The whole audience clapped as the New Directions sat there with their mouths open.

"Thank you all for coming to our invitationals, I hope you all enjoyed our performance." The new director of Vocal Adrenaline said, looking right at Mr. Shuster.

(Will's POV)

Jessie St. James. He was the new director. I knew Shelby was retiring, but I thought Jessie was going to college in Los Angeles. He was staring at me with the same evil glare he had when he went back to Vocal Adrenaline after joining New Directions. I knew somewhere deep down, Jessie was a good kid, but it was hidden under all of this hatred and fury. He could almost pass as Sue's son.

(End of Will's POV)

Everyone left the Carmel High auditorium and Will waited outside until all of his kids got a ride home. When all of the kids left, Will walked back into the auditorium and found Jessie flipping through sheet music on the stage. As he heard footsteps, he looked up at Will.

"I thought I'd see you here Shuster." Jessie said to Will.

"Hello Jessie, your kids were great." Will replied.

"Oh cut the crap Will." Jessie screamed.

"What happened, the last time I heard about you, people were saying you were going to college in LA?" Will asked.

Jessie got a depressed look on his face. He stood there with his head down for about a minute and finally got up the courage to talk.

"I went for a semester. Everything was going good, I was popular, and I was getting good grades. Then, I got a girl pregnant." He said quietly and depressed. "The Dean found out and kicked me out. I tried going to other schools, but no one was excepting late admission." He added. "Somehow I ended up back in Ohio, I knew Shelby was retiring and I needed a way to support myself, so I took over the job of glee club director." He said

"Wow Jessie, that's got to be tough for you." Will said, trying to comfort Jessie.

Jessie looked up and the same angry expression was on his face. "I don't need your pity. You think your all important now because you beat VA out at regionals last year. Shelby wanted nothing to do with the kid anymore which is why they didn't do as good, plus you had Rachel, Finn, and a bunch of new freshman." Jessie said walking closer into Wills face. "Consider this a wakeup call Shuster. Rachel is gone; she was your star, without her New Directions is nothing." He whispered.


	16. Hatred and Fury: Part 2

Will walked out of the Carmel High School auditorium confused and a little bit threatened. He knew he shouldn't have been threatened by a 22 year old but he knew Jesse didn't give up without a fight.

"Hey what was that about?" Sterling asked his cousin. Sterling was waiting outside while Will was talking to Jesse inside.

"Long story, I'll tell you in the car." Will replied. When they got in the car Will told Sterling everything. He told him how Jesse was the star of VA during his time, how he used Rachel to get her closer to her mom and to spy on New Directions by joining them and then going back to VA 2 weeks before regional's.

"Wow what a duesh." Sterling said after Will finished the story.

"Well now he's got problems, and now he thinks that destroying New Directions will solve his problems." Will replied.

(Next Day)

Demi ran down the hallway to Mr. Shuster's office in panic.

"Mr. Shuster, come to the quire room, it's an emergency!" Demi said with a distressed tone. He walked down the hallway with Demi until he reached the quire room. The sight he saw was shocking.

"What person would do something like this?" Nick asked, looking at the smashed piano in front of him, with the rest of the glee club looking at it.

"It was that St. Jackass guy wasn't it?" Sterling said with anger, looking at Will. He remembered Finn and Puck calling Jesse that name last year.

(In Figgins' office)

"I know he did that to our piano!" Will shouted at Figgins and pointing at Jesse sitting next to him.

"You can't prove that now can you Shuster?" Jesse asked slightly.

"He's right Will; you can't prove Mr. St. James smashed your piano." Principal Figgins said

"It's the schools piano, not mine! And I know he did this." Will screamed.

"Face it Will, you have no proof, and without that piano, your glee club won't have anything to practice with." Jesse said in Will's face as he walked out of the office.

"Will, the school will pay for half of the cost of the piano but you have to put in the other half." Figgins said to Will.

"This isn't fair! The piano is school property!" Will shouted.

"But your glee club uses it the most William. I'm willing to pay for half you're lucky I'm not making you pay for the whole thing!" Figgins shouted. Will put his hand on his head and walked out of the office.

(At glee rehearsal)

"Ok guys, I just ordered a piano but it won't be here for another 2 weeks. Until then we have to think of a song we can do without a piano." Mr. Shuster said to his glee club.

"What songs can we do without a piano?" Selena asked.

"There are a lot of songs, most stuff on the radio don't use piano." Mr. Shuster replied.

"Why are we even going to bother doing this, Vocal whatever are better than us, they're going to win at regional's or whatever." Chelsea said, it was the first time she ever talked during a glee club rehearsal.

"Chelsea, if you going to think like that, you might as well just leave. I've been coaching this club for almost 4 years now and I know what were up against. Vocal Adrenaline is all machine, and now with Jesse as their coach we have something that they don't have. And that's heart." Will said.

(on stage, glee club singing Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas)

"Gotta get that, gotta get, gotta get, that, that, that, that that." Nick said starting off the song.

"Boom boom boom, gotta get that, boom boom boom, gotta get that, boom boom boom, boom boom boom." The whole club sang dancing.

"I got that boom boom pow, them chickens jockin'

my style they try to copy my swagga' on on that next thing now, I'm so 3008, your so 2000 and late I got that that boom boom boom, that future boom boom boom." Selena sang.

The glee club sang the rest of the song as Will watched them in amazement.

(Will's POV)

Wow. To be honest, I really thought no one could be as great as my original kids, but now, I think this years New Directions could be just as good. These kids are talented just like the other kids and their heart is there. As much as I miss the old kids I think these guys have a chance of winning regional's.

(End of Will's POV)

"Guys that was amazing, great job." Will said clapping his hands. The glee club high fived each other and walked off the stage.

"I'll give you props Shuster, your kids are good." Jesse said, walking up behind Will. "But you wait and see, your club will be destroyed before they make it to reigional's."


	17. Special Guests: Part 1

**Hey people! This is season 1 of The Newest Directions and if you guys want a season 2 it is up to you guys if you're going to get it. I don't want to waste my time writing a story that no one is going to read. So, if you want a season 2, I'd suggest you review. If I receive more than 10 reviews before I finish writing this season, I'll give you guys a season 2. If not, well you get the idea.**

"Wow, I can't believe sectionals is only 3 weeks away!" Demi said perky to Brandon as she pulled books out of her locker

"Yea it's going to be sick, and we are a shoe in to win." Brandon replied, getting books out of his locker that was right next to Demi's

"Where has Nick been lately? I haven't been seeing him anywhere besides glee club and classes." Demi asked, slamming her locker shut. Brandon shrugged his shoulders

(Meanwhile)

Nick and Selena were in the supply closet making out. First period hadn't started yet so Selena and Nick were together while they could be. All of the sudden, Nick stopped kissing Selena.

"What's wrong babe?" Selena whispered with her hands around Nick's neck, gasping for air.

"I don't know. I think we should tell people were dating." Nick replied.

"Why? Demi and Brandon will hate you. And as much as I hate Demi I don't want to see you upset." Selena said, kissing his neck. Nick started making out with her again.

(With Demi and Brandon at their lockers)

"Guys I need you and the rest of the club in the auditorium now." Mr. Shuster said with Sterling behind him. They got the rest of the club except for Selena and Nick, who they couldn't find. They reached the auditorium to find none other than Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline on their stage.

"Jesse what are you doing here?" Will asked, shaking his head at the troubled boy and his glee club on the stage.

"Well Will, our stage is being renovated. We need to practice for our sectionals coming up this weekend. We thought you would like to see your competition for regional's that are in a couple of months." Jesse said. Then he ran off of the stage and the music started to Somebody to Love. That song was followed by Hello Goodbye and Keep Holding on. When they finished New Directions were speechless while Will was angry.

"Jesse! That was our set list from 4 years ago!" Will shouted at Jesse

"Oh was it now?" Jesse asked in a sarcastic tone. "I don't think I noticed. Your club performed those songs so below average I couldn't even tell these were the same songs." Jesse said laughing evilly. "Have your fun at sectionals Will. But when regional's come around, well, you'll be wishing you became an accountant 4 years ago." Jesse said, walking out of the auditorium with Vocal Adrenaline.

(Later at rehearsal)

The glee club sat on their chairs depressed except for Nick and Selena

"Guys you can't let Vocal Adrenaline get you down." Mr. Shuster said

"Mr. Shue, we know the only reason we beat them last year was because we still had all of the seniors." Demi said, more depressed than anyone.

"That's not true Demi." Mr. Shuster said doubtfully, knowing she was probably right.

"Hate to burst your bubble Mr. Shuster but she's right. Maybe we can try again next year if Jessie St. James doesn't murder you first." Brandon replied.

"Did I miss something here?" Nick asked

"Yea you kind of missed a lot." Brandon replied.

"Where have you been lately anyway?" Demi asked Nick.

"Why is that any of YOUR business?" Selena asked snobby.

"Shut it Russo!" Brandon shot back.

"Guys stop!" Mr. Shuster shouted. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go make a call." Mr. Shuster said, walking into the hallway. He dialed a number into his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello Rachel? This is Mr. Shuster. How are you?"

**I know, I know, cliffhangers suck. I know what your all thinking, why is Mr. Shuster calling Rachel? Well, review and the next chapter will be up shortly. In the words of the amazingly- adorable Chad Dylan Cooper, PEACE OUT SUCKAZ! HAAAAA **


	18. Special Guests: Part 2

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Shuster? How are you? How's glee doing? I miss Lima so much! " Rachel said, in her normal, perky tone.

"I'm good, and glee is exactly why I called. Rachel, I don't know how you will take this, but Jesse is the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. He is trying to take down the club, kind of like Coach Sylvester. He already smashed our piano, stole our set list from the first year of glee, and now all of the kids are intimidated." Will explained

Rachel heisted to answer for a couple of seconds. "Well Jesse is heartless; I think we all know that. But I'm not really sure I know what you want from me here Mr. Shuster."

Will took a deep breath. "Rachel, I was wondering if you could get in touch with everyone, and get them to come back to Lima for a couple of days. You know, just to talk to the club. If anyone can do this, I know you can" Will asked

"Mr. Shuster, I'm sure Finn and I could come to Lima. But, I'm not sure about everyone else." Rachel replied.

"Well do you know what everyone else is up too?" Will asked.

"Well, Finn and I are living together in New York as you know. Puck and Quinn are in another part of Ohio together. Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, and Mike are in Julliard as well as me. Santana moved to Los Angles to be an editor of a teen magazine. Matt is attending Penn State, and Tina is attending Rutgers University with Artie." Rachel explained

"Well is there any way you can contact everyone and ask them to come for a couple of days?" Will asked desperately.

"I'll see what I can do." Rachel said. Then Will heard a deep voice in the background of where Rachel was.

"Finn says hi, I have to go now. I'll call you once I get a hold of everyone. Bye." Rachel said, hanging up the phone

(The following week, at rehearsal)

"Ok everyone! This rehearsal is going to be a little different, because we have some guests who would like to talk with you." Mr. Shuster said proudly. The glee club's faces became confused.

"Who are the guests?" Sterling asked.

Will smiled and walked over toward the door and stuck his head out. "Come on in guys." The old glee club walked in, well except for Artie, who was rolled in by Tina.

"Guys these are the original New Directions: Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Matt, Brittany, Mike, Santana, Quinn, and Puck." Mr. Shuster said with the same proud tone.

"I actually go by Noah now." Puck added, as the old glee club laughed.

"Sis? Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?" Brandon asked, running up to his sister, giving her a hug,

"Because I knew you would tell everyone, and Mr. Shuster told me to keep it a secret. " Mercedes said proudly.

Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off of her cousin Chelsea

(Quinn's POV)

Chelsea looked just like me in the beginning of my sophomore year. The big headed, stuck up cheerio that everyone envied and feared. She had the same, blonde curled ponytail I had. She had the Fabray look in her eyes, confident and cold hearted. When I got pregnant I lost that look. Chelsea had always looked up to me when we were kids. She envied me until she found out about my pregnancy, than she sort of looked down on me like I was a big mistake. Kind of like how I could tell she treated everyone else. I can't even imagine how I was ever like that, but I knew I was, and I regretted that more than the pregnancy. Being pregnant changed me, and without that baby bump in sophomore year, I would be the opposite I am now. I wouldn't have Puck, and I wouldn't have true friends. So in a way, I'm glad I got pregnant. It gave me a taste of what I had been dishing out on people for years, and I hope Chelsea learns that lesson soon enough, because even though she might not realize it now, glee club will be the best choice she ever made.

(End of Quinn's POV)

"I can see a lot of all of us in you all." Rachel started off. "I can see the talent that we had. I can see the glimmer of hope in your eyes. I actually see mini versions of us." Rachel said.

"Rachel has a point. I can see the jocks, the cheerio's, and the rest of you, who are considered losers by your classmates." Finn added

"But you're not losers, though it may be hard to believe right now." Mercedes said.

"Some of you think your hot stuff. I can see it. But, your just even more pathetic than the people you call geeks." Puck said

"Puck is right. The people you call geeks could end up being the one's there for you in the long run." Quinn said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"You guys will learn that as time goes on. You all may think you're different from each other now, but you will see that you're not as different as you think." Kurt said, also having tear filled eyes.

"All of you are lost. Its high school, everyone is. You're trying to find your place. But you will learn, being part of something special makes you special." Tina said, tears falling from her eyes, glancing at Rachel, who was the one who came up with that saying. Soon everyone of the original New Direction's were crying, and so was Mr. Shuster.

"This is what Glee club is all about. Everything that these guys are saying is what makes this club what it is. This is something Vocal Adrenaline doesn't have." Mr. Shuster said to the new glee club.

"Guys, don't let vocal adrenaline get you down." Rachel said, whipping her eyes.

"We went through the VA funk also, so it's nothing new." Kurt added.

"Yea. And if Jesse messes with any one of you, tell him to come and find Puckzilla." Puck said, like his old self. The whole quire room laughed.

"I agree with Rachel. The more that I look at you, the more I see mini versions of these guys." Mr. Shuster said, pointing to the original glee club. "So instead of an assignment this week, each of you will be paired up with the person you remind me most of. They will kind of be like your mentor for the next couple of days, so here are your pairs."

Rachel and Demi

Finn and Sterling

Quinn and Chelsea

Puck and Joe

Mercedes and Brandon

Tina and Nick

Kurt and Selena

Brittany and Meghan

Santana and Emily

Matt and Jason

And Mike and Mitchell.

**So I don't know about you guys, but writing the speech that the old New Directions said to the new kids made me want to cry hahaa. I hope you guys enjoyed it and remember to review!**


	19. Talking With The Stars

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been in a small depression and I still kind of am but I'm not going to let that get in the way of my writing. **

(With Chad and Finn)

Chad and Finn were sitting in the bleachers of the McKinley High football field. Chad should have been at practice but didn't show up.

"So, you're dating Chelsea huh?" Finn asked

"Yep." Sterling replied awkwardly

"How's that working out for you?" Finn asked again. Sterling didn't reply. "Dude you can tell me, I won't say anything to anyone." Finn added. Sterling sighed and finally began to speak.

"Well Chelsea's hot, she's the most popular girl in school, but sometimes that's just not enough you know?" Sterling replied.

"I get it, I was just like you sophomore year. I dated the popular cheerleader, I was quarterback, and I felt like I was on top of the world." Finn said.

"But?" Sterling asked. Finn let out a long sigh.

"Like you said, it wasn't enough, and Quinn ended up breaking my heart." Finn said.

"Quinn? She seems nice." Sterling said confused.

"Yea, now she's nice. The first half of sophomore year she was just as bitchy as her cousin. But then she got pregnant, and it wasn't my baby, it was Pucks, but no one told me until one day Rachel found out and had the guts to tell me. I was a wreck but then I realized, Quinn wasn't worth it anyway." Finn said.

"Wow dude that's rough." Sterling commented. Finn started to get up.

"Don't let that happen to you man, and stay in glee, no matter how stupid it seems sometimes. Your cousin needs you there." Finn said, patting Sterling on the back.

"You know?" Sterling asked

"I won't say anything. I know you want to keep it a secret. I'll see you tomorrow buddy." Finn said, walking off of the bleachers.

(With Demi and Rachel)

Demi and Rachel were sitting on the edge of the stage. Unlike Chad and Finn, they found a lot of things to talk about. They made small talk about Rachel's life in Julliard, performing, and other things involving the arts.

"You know you're a lot like me Demi, expect you know how to be a team player. When I was your age it was all about me, but I learned my lesson the hard way, and I'm glad you will never have to go through that. Another thing you have are true friends. When I started out in glee I had no one. Now I'm friends with everyone who was in glee club." Rachel said.

Demi smiled. "The only true friend I have is Brandon. We have been best friends since Kindergarten. We met Nick last year and I thought he was one of my best friends, but he's been keeping secrets from us, and I can't seem to figure out what they are." Demi replied.

"I wouldn't worry; it's not like you like him. You like Sterling." Rachel said, like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"What? I don't like Sterling." Demi said in a really high pitched voice.

"Don't try to hide it girl because I've been there too. I had the biggest crush on Finn while he was dating Quinn. Everyone told me to give up because someone like him could never like someone like me, but I never lost hope, and look at us now." Rachel replied.

"Trust me, he would never go out with me, even if he wanted to, Chelsea wouldn't let him." Demi said, starting to frown.

"You would be surprised." Rachel said.

(With Chelsea and Quinn)

Chelsea and Quinn sat in Quinn's living room in silence. Chelsea didn't want to be there and Quinn could tell.

"You know I'm not some monster, you can talk to me." Quinn said

"Shut up." Chelsea replied angrily.

"I know what you think. You think I'm some low-life slut who got pregnant in high school. Maybe that's true. But you know what, we are still family." Quinn said in a firm tone. Chelsea didn't look at her.

"Fine than, don't talk, but you better listen. We joined glee for the same reason, to keep an eye on our guys. I get it, don't think I don't. But you're going to see, glee club is the best decision you will ever make. It will teach you not to be such a bitch to everyone." Quinn said

"Excuse me?" Chelsea asked with attitude.

"No, you excuse me! Don't think that I don't see the way you treat people, you're a monster Chels, I was too, I was just like you, and if it wasn't for glee club I would be the same person I was then!" Quinn shouted. Chelsea gave Quinn a dirty look, and walked out of her house


	20. Note from BriGlee

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I have my reasons. I cant think of any good ideas for the next few chapters. I have the season finale set up in my mind but I need a way I can finish up the chapter with the old glee club. So if anyone has any suggestions I'd deeply appreciate it and if I use your ideas you will be a character in season 2!**


	21. Lessons and Performing

**Lol finally an update! I'm kind of excited about this myself. I have been so busy with my newest story Sonny's New Direction, I had writers block for this story. But, not to worry, I'm back! Just to let you guys know, this is the last episode before the season finale. The season finale will be divided up in a couple of parts. It will be the longest episode but it will be the best one I promise! I have been planning it out since I started writing this story. And if any of you are wondering what happened to Doug and Nicole, I kind of forgot about them Lol. Just imagine they were never there in the first place. So here's this chapter. Oh and by the way, check out my story, Sonny's New Direction, it's a great story and I have to say it's my favorite one that I have written. And please remember to review this chapter!**

"So, what have we learned from out mentors this week?" Mr. Shuster asked.

"I learned to surprise myself." Demi said, smiling at Rachel.

"I learned to stay in something, no matter how stupid it seems." Sterling said.

"I learned that my cousin needs to be in a mental hospital." Chelsea said coldly. As she said this Puck put his hand on Quinn's shoulder, comforting her.

"I learned to be less of a drama queen." Selena said.

"I learned it's not ok to throw kids in trash cans." Joe said.

"I learned that I really missed my sister." Brandon said, giving Mercedes a hug.

"I learned to speak out more." Meghan said.

"I learned it's not all about me." Emily said

"I learned I'm more important than I seem." Jason said.

"I learned to discover new talents." Mitchell said.

"And I learned to not lie. Everyone I have something to say." Nick said, getting up in front of the classroom.

"Demi and Brandon, You guys are my best friends, but if you can't accept what I'm about to say than I guess you're not. I'm dating Selena." Nick said, and walked out of the classroom with no emotion. The whole room sat silent.

(Later)

Nick was at his locker. He slammed it shut as Selena stood there.

"That was amazing; I can't believe you did that for me." Selena said.

"I did it for us." Nick said, grabbing both of Selena's hands in his. As he did this he saw Demi and Brandon staring at them.

"I'll see you later Sel." Nick said, kissing Selena on the cheek and walking away.

"Hey." Nick said.

"How long has this been happening?" Demi asked.

"About a month." Nick replied.

"Dude why didn't you tell us?" Brandon asked.

"I thought you guys would hate my guts." Nick replied.

"Is that really what you thought? Man, were happy if you're happy. I can't believe you thought we would be that cold." Brandon said

"I'm offended you would even think that. You obviously don't know us. Come on Brandon lets go." Demi said, walking away.

"Seriously?" Nick asked.

"She's right." Brandon replied, and followed Demi.

(On Stage)

The glee club sang a mash up of Don't Stop Believing by Journey, and Forever by Chris Brown.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world." Finn sang_

"_She took the midnight train going anywhere." Sterling sang._

"_It's like I waited my whole life, for this one night, it's gonna be me you and the dance floor." The boys sang._

"_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard." The girls sang._

"_Don't stop believing, forever on the dance floor." The whole club sang._

"_Working hard to get my feel." Rachel sang._

"_Everybody wants a thrill." Demi sang_

"_Playing anything to roll the dice, just once more time." Demi, Sterling, Finn, and Rachel sang._

" _And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl ohhhh." Finn and Sterling sang._

"_It's like." Brandon sang, starting off the chorus again._

"_It's like I waited my whole life, for this one night, gonna be me you and the dance floor. Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling." The whole club sang._

"_Forever." The Boys sang._

"_Forever." The girls sang._

"_Forever." Everyone sang._

"_Don't Stop!" Finn, Rachel, Demi, and Sterling sang._

Mr. Shuster teared up, watching the old glee club, and the new one, perform together.

"That was unbelievable. It was amazing!" Mr. Shuster said.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"But these guys won't be here for you guys at sectionals. So you need to put this much dedication in your sectional performances." He added.


	22. Finale: Part 1

**Ok here is part one of the season finale. If you guys want a season 2, you better remember to review. The first 3 people who review saying they want season 2 will be a character in the next season. **

Sterling and Chelsea were making out on Chelsea's couch. As they were kissing, Chelsea started to try to pull Sterling's pants off. He stopped her.

"Chelsea we talked about this I'm not ready." Sterling said

"But why not? Don't you love me?" Chelsea asked.

(Sterling's POV)

Honestly, I don't love Chelsea. She's hot, and she's popular, but I don't love her. I would normally feel bad about using someone, but Chelsea is doing the same thing to me, and at least I treat her with respect. I'm not doing this. Not anytime soon, and definitely not with Chelsea.

(End of Sterling's POV)

(With Demi and Joe)

Joe and Demi were watching a movie in Joe's house. No one was home besides them which made Demi a little uncomfortable. As they watched the movie, Joe had his arm around Demi, he moved his hand down Demi's shirt and started playing with the back of her bra and unsnapped it.

"Joe, stop." Demi said, getting up and hooking her bra back.

"Why baby? I want you, now." Joe said.

"Well I'm not ready to do this." Demi replied.

"Why, you love me right?" Joe asked.

(Demi's POV)

I'm not sure if I love Joe. I mean, sometimes he could be sweet, but other times he could be a real jerk. Plus, he has done it with so many girls; I want my first time to be with someone special.

(End of Demi's POV)

(At glee rehearsal, the next day)

"So guys, sectionals are in 2 weeks, but before we get ready for that, this week's assignment is love. You have to find a song with the word Love in the title." Mr. Shuster said to the club.

"Mr. Shu, I think I have a good song." Chelsea said.

"Wow, ok Chelsea, the floor is yours." Mr. Shuster replied, shocked because Chelsea usually has a negative attitude.

"Come on girls." Chelsea said to Meghan and Emily

Chelsea started to Sing Love Game by Lady Gaga, with Meghan and Emily as backup singers.

"_Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take right on your disco stick." Chelsea sang._

"_Let's play a love game play a love game, do you want love do want fame are you in the game? Doing the love game." The three cheerleaders sang and danced._

"_I can see you there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on you huh. The story of us it always starts the same with a girl and a boy and a love and a game!" _Chelsea sand, walking over to Sterling, who was really mad, and put her hands on his shoulders.

Chelsea and the girls repeated the chorus twice and finished the song. The room stood silent except for Joe who clapped and gave Chelsea a seductive look. Demi didn't notice but Sterling did. Sterling gave Joe a dirty look but Joe was too busy staring at Chelsea.

"Well girls that was… creative?" Mr. Shuster said. The bell rang and the students walked out of the quire room.

Demi walked with Sterling, who was both on their way to English class.

"Hey are you ok? You looked kind of pissed off." Demi asked, concerned.

"Yea I'm fine. So how are you and Joe?" Sterling asked.

"Great." Demi lied through her teeth

"That's… great." Sterling said.

"Yea. So are you going to the homecoming dance tomorrow with Chelsea?" Demi asked.

"Of course I am, you're going with Joe right?" Sterling asked.

"Yep." Demi replied.

"Well I guess I'll see you there then." Sterling said.

"Yes you will." Demi said, as they walked into class.

(After class, with Nick and Selena)

"Hey, come with me." Selena said to Nick, pulling his hand into the quire room.

Nick sat down on a char in the middle of the room. Music started to play and Selena started singing L.O.V.E by Ashley Simpson

"L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E., L.O.L.O.L.O. L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V. L.O.L.O.L.O. Did you hear me say L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E. L.O.L.O.L.O." Selena sang.

"I'm talkin' bout love, say you'll be my girls for life ,Girls for life,Oh hold off I need another one,I think you do, you do too,Grab my bag, got my own money,Don't need any man in this room, My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime, I need all girls to keep him off my mind,So hold up we, need another one,What we got is all good.." She sang.

She repeated the chorus and finished the song as Nick clapped slowly. Selena sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Selly, will you go to the homecoming dance with me tomorrow?" Nick asked.

Selena shook her head and began to kiss him again.

(Later, in Demi's room with Demi and Brandon)

"Can you believe he's going out with that little bitch?" Brandon, who was sitting at Demi's desk, asked Demi, who was sitting on her bed.

"I just can't believe he didn't tell us." Demi replied.

"I know, after what she did to you too. I mean, if he's happy that's great, but he knows how we feel about her, and he could have told us when it happened." Brandon said. Demi shook her head.

"So how are you and Joe holding up? Is he still pressuring you?" Brandon asked.

"Yea, last night he went too far, and I just got up and left. I think he's pissed off at me, because we haven't talked since then, but he texted me saying he's picking me up at 5:30 tomorrow to go to the dance." Demi replied.

"Well you know I think he's a man whore, but I hope everything works out. He's your first boyfriend since Chad Knight (lol see what I did there?) in the 5th grade." Brandon said.

"Shut up! That was the 5th grade! I never even hung out with Chad outside of school."Demi replied.

"But still, Dem, you're my best friend. I don't want to see you get hurt. You know he has a bad rep, but if he's going too far and forcing you to do things, you need to end it." Brandon said.

"I know, trust me I will." Demi said.

"Ok well it's late, I got to get home, and Mercedes is leaving tomorrow morning. Bye." Brandon said. Him and Demi did their secret handshake and he walked out.

(Brandon's POV)

I didn't want to make a big deal about the whole Joe thing. I didn't want it to seem like I was being un-supportive of my best friend. I always hated seeing Demi hurt. We have been best friends since kindergarten. I still remember that first day.

(Flashback)

"Ha-ha! Demetria fell in mud!" A little boy shouted at the young Demi. People still called her by her full name back then. The whole class was laughing at her except for one

"You kicked me into it!" Demi said, crying and holding her leg.

"You did! You are all so mean. Come on I'll take you to the nurse." Young Brandon said. He held out his hand for Demi to pull her off the ground. Demi took his hand, and they walked to the nurse

(End of Flashback)

Ever since then, Demi and I did everything together. Since middle school, people thought we were dating, but I have never had those feelings for Demi and I'm pretty sure she didn't have those feelings for me. We tell each other everything. I have a couple of friends but Demi will always be the best and closest friend in my life. Demi doesn't have any friends but me, and then Nick since last year, but I don't think we will be talking to Nick anytime soon. I don't see why though, she is amazing. I'm not sure why everyone doesn't want to be her friend. I think she's starting to become friends with Sterling, who she has had a crush on forever. I always thought he was a jerk like Joe, but he actually has his head screwed on right and is a pretty cool guy. He only has one flaw, hes dating Chelsea


	23. Finale: Part 2

**Ok guys, my contest winners are:**

**Franpurplemonkey**

**Small Town Girl 2014**

**gleeme33**

**Congrats you guys! I already talked to Small Town Girl and gleeme, so Franpurplemonkey please respond to the message I sent you ASAP!**

(Sterling's POV)

I am on my way to pick up Chelsea for the homecoming dance. I'm wearing a black blazer with a white button down shirt and jeans. I'm meeting Chelsea at her house so we can walk to the school, since the school is in walking distance from her house. If things weren't the way they were, I wouldn't be going to the dance with her.

(End of Sterling's POV)

Sterling knocked on the door. Chelsea opened it. She was wearing a short, red silk dress (the one she wore on her date with Van Dyke on an episode of Jonas where her and Joe kiss). She walked down the stairs and started to kiss Sterling, then pulled away.

"Where's my corsage?" Chelsea asked.

"It's a homecoming dance, not prom." Sterling replied.

Chelsea huffed and rolled her eyes while taking Sterling's hand and was almost pulling him to the school. When they entered the school, the gym was decorated. The walls were filled with gold and red streamers. There were tables set up with red table clothes and gold and red balloons in the middle of each table. There was a large part of the floor that was cleared for dancing, and a DJ against the center wall. Most students were already there dancing and mingling at tables and standing up by a table with punch and chips.

As people were walking in, Sterling noticed a beautiful figure in red. Demi was wearing the same dress as Chelsea but longer (The same one from the prom episode of Sonny with a Chance). The only thing wrong about her was that her arm was on Joe's. Joe was wearing a brown button down shirt with jeans. Chelsea noticed Sterling looking at Demi and pulled him to the dance floor. As the fast song played, Chelsea grinded her body against Sterling's, as most of the other girls were doing to their boyfriends. The song stopped and Sterling and Chelsea made their way over to a table. They sat down for a little while with some of the football players and their cheerleader girlfriends that Chelsea talked to. Sterling tried to become part of the conversation. After a little while, the football players and cheerleaders who were sitting with them got up and made their way out the back door to the courtyard. He watched Joe go out the door without Demi. He scanned the room for Demi until he spotted her at a table by herself. He walked over to the table.

"Hey why are you by yourself?" Sterling asked.

"Joe said he had to get some air." Demi replied, with a sad tone.

"Well I'll keep you company until he gets back. Where's Brandon?" Sterling asked.

Demi smiled. "His sister's flight got canceled and she decided to stay an extra day." She replied. As she said this, the whole bowl of punch was spilled on Demi by none other than Chelsea with Emily standing behind her.

"That's what you get for trying to steal my boyfriend whore!" Chelsea shouted as the whole gym started to point and laugh at Demi. She busted out in tears and ran out of the cafeteria.

"What's the matter with you?" Sterling screamed on the top of his lungs. The whole room became silent.

"That little slut likes you, she thinks she has a chance with you, she's so stupid." Chelsea replied.

"Don't talk about her that way, you don't even know her!" Sterling screamed. "You don't know me." He added, a little bit calmer.

"What are you saying; you're picking her over me?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm saying were done." Sterling said, running outside. The whole room gasped. Chelsea started to tear and walked away.

(Outside, in the courtyard)

The whole football team except for Sterling, and some of the cheerio's were in the courtyard drinking beer and liquor and were smoking all kinds of things. A lot of them were drunk while others were a little bit tipsy. Demi walked past them in tears, still dripping from the punch. All of the sudden, a heavy hand grabbed her shoulder.

"C..come on Demiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, let's go b..Back to my car and have some f..funnnn." Joe slurred. He was obviously drunk.

"Joe let me go!" Demi said, trying to shake him off of her.

"No babyyyyy, come on, let's go playyy." Joe said, grabbing Demi's butt.

"NO!" Demi shouted.

"If y..You don't come w..With me, I'll dump your little bitchy ass." Joe said.

"Fine." Demi said, tearing up again, she ran back into the school. As she ran in Chelsea walked outside.

"What's going on here?" Chelsea asked flirty to Joe.

"P..Party sexy, let's go to my car and we can have a party of our ownnnnnnnnnnnn." Joe said seductively, still drunk. Chelsea looked at him and they both ran to his car. The both got in the back seat. Chelsea lied on top of Joe and began to make out with him. Not letting go of the embrace, she began to unbutton his pants, and he unzipped her dress. (I'll leave the rest to your imaginations)

(In the auditorium)

Demi sang Everything Your Not (by herself, Demi Lovato) and played it on the piano.

"_Cause all I want, is everything your not, so go ahead and slam the door cause you can't shut me out, and no I don't, I don't care what you say, cause all I really all I really want, is everything you're not." _She sang, sitting on the bench in her gym clothes. A fitted gray McKinley High T-Shirt and short, nylon red shorts. All of the sudden, she heard clapping. She noticed Sterling walking down the aisle.

"Why aren't you getting high and drunk with the rest of the football players and cheerleaders?" Demi asked.

Sterling walked on to the stage. "It's called being above the influence Demi." He said. She smiled at him, and then frowned.

"We shouldn't be talking; Chelsea's going to have another idea." Demi said.

Sterling sat down on the piano bench next to her. "I dumped her, I finally did it!" Sterling said happily. Demi was shocked and was about to speak until Sterling interrupted her.

"So was that song new?" Sterling asked.

"Yep, I wrote it just now, it explains everything." Demi replied.

"Oh my gosh what did Joe do?" Sterling asked, very concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it, I was better off without him anyway, but it still hurts. This is officially the second worst night of my life." Demi said.

"Second?" Sterling asked.

Demi took a deep breath. "The first would be the night my mom died." Demi replied.

"Oh I'm extremely sorry, so you live with your dad?" Sterling asked.

"Step dad, my dad died a long time ago." Demi replied.

"Really? We have a lot more in common than I thought." Sterling said.

"What do you mean?" Demi asked.

"My parents died when I was 13, now I live with my cousin." Sterling replied.

"Oh wow, I don't think I've met anyone else who lost both of their parents like me." Demi said, shocked.

"Well lets not think about that right now. Let's change this night from the second worst, to the best." Sterling said, music started playing and Sterling began to sing Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. He took Demi's hand and they began slow dancing as Sterling sang.

"_The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting, could it be that we have been this way before. You always thought that I was stronger. I know you wear it thin down to the core, but hold your breath." _Sterling sang, beginning the chorus.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind, cause I won't live to see another day I swear its true, because a girl like you is impossible to find, your impossible to find." _He sang the rest of the song. When he finished, him and Demi stopped slow dancing and Sterling leaned in and kissed Demi.

**OMG I couldn't wait to write that. This idea has been in my head from the start and to actually write it was amazing. I hope you all liked it as much as I did. No go, make me happy and review**


	24. Finale: Part 3

Demi and Sterling let go of the embrace. They looked into each other's eyes.

"So what now?" Demi asked

"Well, I was thinking, maybe, you would possibly go out with me?" Sterling asked nervously, scratching his head.

Demi smiled about to shake her head yes. "This can't happen Sterling." Demi said, walking away.

"What are you talking about?" Sterling asked.

"You're the quarterback; you can't be seen with me." Demi said, disappointed.

"Demi, I joined glee club, what do I have to loose?" Sterling asked, grabbing Demi's hands.

"I'll think about it." Demi said. They both walked back to the cafeteria in silence. People were leaving the empty cafeteria. Janitors were sweeping and teachers were taking down decorations.

"Oh my gosh, I just remembered. I don't have a ride home. Joe is obviously gone, and my step sister went somewhere with the rest of the cheerleaders for the weekend." Demi said.

"I...I'll give you a ride home." Sterling said nervously.

"I didn't know you drive." Demi said.

"I don't." Sterling said, as Will began to walk towards them.

"Demi, did I mention that Mr. Shuster is my cousin that I live with?" Sterling asked Demi awkwardly as Will stood there confused.

"Um, no, you left out that small detail." Demi replied.

"You told her?" Will asked Sterling.

"Yep, everything." Sterling replied. "Demi doesn't have a ride home, can we drop her off?" Sterling asked.

"Yea, of course, let's go." Will replied, the three began to walk to Will's car. The ride home was silent, as they pulled up to Demi's house; they noticed no cars in the driveway.

"Um Demi, do you have a key?" Will asked as they pulled up.

"Oh my gosh! I left it in the house. Let me call my step dad." Demi said, grabbing her phone.

"Brian, where are you? Your where? Why didn't you tell me? When are you coming back? No, I left my key in the house and Tiffany is with her friends this weekend. I have no idea you're her dad. Hello?" Demi said into her phone.

"My stepdad is on a business trip in New York for the weekend. My stepsister Tiffany drove somewhere with her friends. I have no way of getting in my house." Demi said, about to cry.

"Demi I know you're in a tough spot, you're more than welcome to stay over at our place until someone comes back." Will said to Demi.

"Thank you so much Mr. Shuster." Demi said. They drove to Will and Sterling's house.

"So Demi, you live with your stepsister and stepdad?" Will asked Demi.

"Yep, my stepsister is Tiffany, the co-captain of the cheerios." Demi replied.

"Tiffany Ryan?" Sterling asked.

"Yes." Demi replied.

"Demi, does you stepdad's name happen to be Bryan?" Will asked.

"Yea, why?" Demi asked.

"We went to high school together; we have a little bit of a rocky past. I'll tell you more about that later." Will said. They pulled up to the small house.

"You can sleep on the couch, my ex-wife left some of her clothes here, and you can sleep in those." Will said

"Thank you Mr. Shuster." Demi said as Will walked into his bedroom.

"So, have you made up your mind yet?" Sterling asked. Instead of responding, Demi leaned in and kissed Sterling softly. Will walked in and cleared his throat.

"What's going on here?" Will asked. Demi and Sterling both smiled. Will threw Demi a purple T-Shirt and pink flannel pajama pants.

"I'm going to bed, no funny business you too." Will said sternly, and walked out of the room.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Sterling asked.

"You can take that as a definitely." Demi said smiling.

(Monday)

"Ok guys, sectionals is this weekend, anyone have any suggestions, requests?" Mr. Shuster asked the glee club. They all looked around seeing if anyone had their hands raised, and no one did.

"I was thinking something new, maybe one song can be a mash up of something you guys like?" Mr. Shuster asked. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. As they shook their heads Chelsea ran out of the room holding her mouth.

**Cliffhanger! Why do you think Chelsea ran out?**


	25. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

**Ok guys so I've made a decision, I won't be doing a second season for this story anytime soon. I am sorry for you guys who want one soon and my contest winners. But, for those of you who one the contest, I am going to let you guys give me a song, and the club will perform it in sectionals**


	26. Finale: Part 4

**This is the second to last chapter of season 1. In the next chapter I will give you guys a preview of season 2**

Chelsea stood in the bathroom and looked at her refection. What she saw was the popular cheerleader who everyone wanted to be. She saw the person who could put someone in a coma just by giving them a glare. Then she looked down and saw the pregnancy test on the counter that read positive. Now, she looked in the mirror and saw Quinn staring back at her.

(Chelsea's POV)

This can't be happening to me, it just can't. The night of homecoming, that was the only night I ever did it. It was the only way this could have happened, with Joe. First I lose my boyfriend, and then I hook up with the biggest player in school, now, I…. I'm knocked up.

(End of Chelsea's POV)

Chelsea walked back to the choir room holding her stomach.

"Chelsea, is everything ok?" Mr. Shuster asked. Chelsea nodded and took her seat next to Meghan and Emily.

"Mr. Shuster, I think I have an idea." Demi said. "How about a Taylor Swift Medley?" The girls nodded and cheered in agreement while the boy's groaned.

"That's actually a great idea Demi." Mr. Shuster replied.

"Come on Mr. Shu, I mean Taylor Swift is a total babe, but seriously, we can't do that." Joe said. The boy's agreed.

"Guys, Taylor Swift is a great role model, her songs teach lessons, I think we should do this, we will talk about it tomorrow." Mr. Shuster said. Everyone began to leave the room. Chelsea began to walk over to Joe as Emily walked to him.

"So Joey, are we still on for tonight?" Emily said flirtily, putting her hand of Joe's shoulder.

"Of course, pick you up at 7." Joe said, winking at her as she walked away. Chelsea walked over to him angrily.

"Hey babe." Joe said, grinning.

"Don't you 'hey babe' me. Why are you going out with her? Did last Friday night mean anything to you?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course it did, but it's not like you were my first." Joe said smugly. Chelsea was amazed.

"I can't believe you!" Chelsea screamed.

"Why? You know I'm a player, don't act so surprised." Joe screamed as well.

"Well I bet you haven't gotten one girl pregnant yet." Chelsea said quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Joe asked. Chelsea handed him the pregnancy test and ran away in tears. Joe looked down at it and let out a deep breath. He walked over to a chair and kicked it onto the floor.

(That weekend, at sectionals)

The New Directions sat backstage in the local theater, waiting for sectionals to begin. Sterling and Demi were holding hands and Nick had his arm around Selena

"Ladies' and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 2013 Lima, Ohio Glee Club sectionals!" The announcer said. "First off we have The School of The Deaf doing a Taylor Swift Medly.


	27. Finale: Part 5

**I'm sorry guys but I have lost all hope of this story. I'll write this last chapter and if I decide to write the sequel it won't be anytime soon. I'm so sorry but I just have writers block for this. I have written 2 story's during the time I've written this. I'm literally forcing myself to write this just because I can't stand seeing an unfinished story. I considered deleting it, but this is the story that started it all. It's how I got some of my loyal readers. I'm so sorry to everyone who likes this.**

"Guys don't panic, this has happened before, we will just do 3 other songs." Mr. Shuster said. The glee club looked around miserably. "Demi, Brandon, you guy will do Airplanes." He said. "We will all do American Idiot." He added. He thought for a second.

"Um, Mr. Shuster, I know we haven't really rehearsed this, but I think Were All in This Together from HSM would be a good song." Nick said. He looked at Brandon and Demi. They just rolled their eyes.

"That's a great idea." Mr. Shuster said.

"New Direction's in 5." The stagehand said. The club took their places.

"Break a leg." Sterling said, giving Demi a kiss on the cheek. Chelsea glared at them. Brandon and Demi sang Airplanes, which was followed by American Idiot. Next was Were All In This Together

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

_(Nick)  
Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about  
(Selena)  
Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong_

_(Everyone)  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on let's do this right

_(Sterling)  
We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout_

_(Demi)  
We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all  
_

_(All)  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come_

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Titans sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Titans in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Titans everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Titans everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

Chelsea ran off stage holding her stomach, and Joe ran after her. She threw up in a garbage can backstage. Joe held her hair.

"What are you doing?" Chelsea asked angrily.

"I'm going to be here for you. No cheating, no flirting with other girls, nothing." Joe said.

"I'm not keeping the baby Joe." Chelsea said.

"You're not getting a..." Joe was interrupted

"Of course not! I'm going to have the baby, and then give it to someone who needs it." Chelsea explained.

"Guys come on; they're going to announce the winner." Mr. Shuster said. Chelsea smiled at Joe and ran onstage.

"In first place." The announcer said. "McKinley's New Directions!"


	28. Season 2 Preview

**Hey guys so this is the preview for the sequel to this. It will be under TND: Road to Regional's. Don't get too excited, it won't be out for a while. Give me at least a month or so.**

A lot has changed since New Directions won sectionals:

(In Sue's office)

"I knew I couldn't trust you Fabray's. You preggo are off the cheerios!" Sue screamed on the top of her lungs. Chelsea ran away crying

(In the hallway)

"Hey Joe! do you wanna come over later?" Emily asked Joe flirty.

"Um, no thanks." Joe spat out as he walked over to Chelsea and kissed her on the cheek.

There is also regional's coming up, which means Vocal Adrenaline is the team to beat. They are filled with some amazing performers.

Ariana Valentine (Aka Ariana Grande from Victorious). Red hair, bi-polar, but has an amazing singing voice. Unlike the rest of her club, she enjoys some competition and her life isn't all about winning. She comes from two drug addict parents; she was taken away from them and now lives with her grandparents.

Lula Argota (Aka Ashley Argota from True Jackson). Carmel High's it girl. She has everything. He dad is chairmen at Mad Fashion; America's #1 clothing line. She lives in the biggest house in Ohio, and is dating the most popular guy in school, James Diamond (More about him later). She has an. Only one problem in her life, her parents are divorced.

Victoria Vega (Aka Victoria Justice), Vocal Adrenaline's female lead. She has an amazing voice, gets every solo and is dating Kendall Knight (More on him later), the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. Deep down she has a good heart, but is under the spotlight too much and lets it get to her head a lot of the time. She has a great family. Her cousin is Selena Russo.

James Diamond (James Maslow from BTR), most popular guy in school. He's your typical homecoming king. All the girls are in-love with him, he's flawless on the outside, but tends to be really conceded. He thinks that he should be the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline, and he hates Kendall. He's also dating the homecoming queen, Lulu Argota.

Kendall Knight, (Kendall Schmidt from BTR), the perfect guy. Sweet personality, good looks, smart, funny, and talented. He's the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. He is on the baseball team, and joined glee club because of a dare. He ended up staying with it and it is how he met his girlfriend Victoria Vega. He is really down to earth. He can be really stubborn and doesn't let people push him around. He can't stand James Diamond, who is the total opposite of him.

Carlos Garcia, (Carlos Pena from BTR), the school loner. Doesn't really have any friends and is always quiet and by himself. He wears a lot of black, and people think he's Goth but isn't. He has always loved to sing, so the school counselors made him join Glee Club to become more social. He is starting to become friends with Kendall.

Logan Mitchell, (Logan Henderson from BTR), Even though he's the school's vice president, he is made fun of for being 'a nerd'. He is really smart but is comfortable in his own skin and doesn't care if he's slushied here and again. He joined glee club after Mr. St James (Jessie) heard him singing after gym in the school shower. He is really nice and treats people the way they should be treated, even if they aren't the nicest people. He has never had a girlfriend.

**Special thanks to my contest winners, Franpurplemonkey, who helped me create Lulu Argota, Small Town Girl 2014 who helped me create Ariana Valentine, and gleemee33 who helped me create Victoria Vega. Will you guys read season 2?**


End file.
